Lamento en la mineur pour un violon brisé
by CryNienna
Summary: Enfin le chapitre 5! Léger Cain X Riff. Londres est toujours déchirrée par les guerres entre Delilah et Cain. Trahison, sang, passion... et tout cela sur le rythme envoutant d'un violon sur le toit.
1. Prologue: Tournent tournent les violons

**Lamento en la mineur pour un violon brisé...**

Disclamer: Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi... Mais bon, j'ai commandé les droits à Noël, alors p'tre qu'il y a un espoir????? oh, et pis je pense qu'il devrait y avoir par la suite quelques cadavres à moi, et rien qu'a moi!!!! gniak!

Je tiens à prévenir que je ne sais pas du tout où va la fic pour une fois... C'est bien simple, je n'ai qu'une très vague idée de ce qui arrivera dans le premier chapitre.... Par contre, je connais déjà l'épilogue! Lol!

**Cain:** Logique Nienna, logique....

**Riff:** Vous me direz my lord, pour son esprit perturbé, c'est déjà pas mal qu'elle est commencé par le prologue et non par l'épilogue....

**cain**: Hihihihihihihihi.... C'est clair...

**Nienna:** Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore vous deux, toutes façons, je vais tout faire pour la finir cette fic, quitte à reprendre le prologue!!!

**Cain:** Elle a remis ça....

**Riff**: Qu'allons nous faire? Entre Idril et elle, reste plus qu'a se suicider...

**Cain**: t'oublies juste qu'on est fictifs.....

**Nienna: **_(regard plus sadik que ça tu meurs)_**: z'allez souffrir......**

**

* * *

**_**Prologue: Tournent, tournent les violons...**_

_ Tournent tournent les violons  
__dans la danse maladives des masques funéraires _

_tournent tournent les violons_

_au rythme enivrant des valses mortuaires_

_tournent tournent les violons_

_et que leur musique pleurante aux portes de Londres_

sanglote tristement sur la cité sans raison

_enivrant de terreur la ville d'ombre_

_tournent tournent les violons_

_comme le chant désespéré d'un violoniste_

_ tournent tournent les violons_

_dans la danse folle de l'artiste_

_valse de couleurs chatoyantes_

_le musicien se meurt en silence_

_ tournent tournent les violons dans leur musique démente_

_jamais la mélodie maudite ne cessera sa danse_

Dans une grande salle quelque part dans Londres, le jeu d'échec dormait paisiblement sur son lit de verre. Cavaliers et rois semblaient déjà en marche et, sur le côté de la table en ivoire, quelques pièces abandonnées se mourraient silencieusement sous leur linceul blanc de poussière.

Comme perdu dans le dédales de ses pensées, le maître des cartes se tenait la tête entre ses mains, fixant le plateau qui luisait d'une façon lugubre dans la lueur rougeâtre et vacillante des bougies. La nuit avait alors recouvert Londres de son voile noir, encore endeuillée ce soir par la mort du soleil. Désormais, seules les lumières artificielles des réverbères éclairaient encore de leur lumière effrayante le pavé londonien. Et devant le spectacle terrifiant de leurs ombres macabres dansantes autour d'eux au rythme insolent des lueurs de la ville, les quelques rares passants pressaient leurs pas martelant ainsi le pavé, et se réconfortant d'entendre encore le son de leur marche résonner dans les ruelles, leur rappelant qu'ils étaient encore bien vivants.

Et pendant ce temps, au milieu du tumulte des fiacres regagnant au trot leur demeures rassurantes, Alexis Hargreaves restait là, immobile telle une statue de marbre ornant un tombeau. Car, même alors, je pouvais la sentir, cette odeur de mort qui rodait autour de cet homme à l'âme aussi noir que cette nuit sans lune.

Dans le coin de son trône, le rideau pourpre se souleva légèrement malgré l'absence de vent. Telle une douce brise printanière, _« Moon »_ s'était introduite dans cette pièce, l'air grave. Elle s'inclina devant Alexis qui sembla reprendre vie. D'une voix dénuée de toutes émotions, Moon la lunatique déclara alors:

_« L'arcane mineur de l'as des épées à échouée... »_

_« Le croque-mort? »_

_« Oui, maître »_

Alexis esquissa un sourire cruel à ses mots, et du revers de sa main, il envoya l'un des pions noirs rejoindre la bas-côté du plateau de la façon la plus méprisante et la plus insolente possible. Comme satisfait de lui même, il se recula alors sur son siège et contempla d'un air songeur le damier. Devant son silence, Lune se retira, sans un mot, sans un regard pour moi qui ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de sa silhouette gracieuse. Je m'apprêtais moi aussi à m'en aller lorsque la voix grave du comte m'interpella. Je me retournais alors, et je le vis debout, près de l'unique fenêtre de cette pièce par laquelle s'infiltrait la lumière agressive d'un réverbère.

Les mains derrière son dos, le maître des arcanes dit alors comme pour lui même:

_« Voilà déjà près de cinq ans que cette partie d'échec a commencé. Cinq longues années durant lesquelles je n'ai fait que fixer cette échiquier sournois qui semble s'être totalement emparé de mon âme et de mon esprit. Mais ce soir, oui, ce soir, la partie commence vraiment. Les pièces vont se mettre en marche, et s'affronter enfin... Tout va bientôt finir, il est temps de mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade... »_

Je fixais alors le plateau et fus un instant interloqué. Ce jeu d'échec était un jeu sans tours et sans reines, ces pièces étant déjà enterrées sous la neige morbide de la poussière accumulée depuis toutes ses années. Alexis suivit mon regard et répondit comme s'il avait lu en moi à cette question que je n'osais poser:

_« Oui, plus de tours et plus de reines. S'en ai fini pour nous deux, de ces tours où l'on bâti les châteaux de sable de nos illusions de bonheur et de ces reines sur lesquelles nous pouvions nous appuyer... Ces même reines qui, traîtresses, conduisent à la perdition des sens et qui nous soumettent aux passions d'un désir interdit. Mon adversaire m'a pris mes reines et mes tours, et j'en ai fait de même pour lui. Désormais, seul deux rois s'affrontent avec leurs armées... Deux rois distraits qui seront emportés dans la tourmente tentatrice et apaisante des esprits perdus de leurs fous respectifs... Deux rois, qui osent encore s'appuyer sur l'équilibre incertain de leurs cavaliers montant des chevaux sauvages... »_

Tout en disant cela, il avait caresser de façon affectueuse le fou noir et avait ensuite dévié sa main vers le cavalier blanc que ses doigts frôlèrent de façon presque... Sensuelle. Je ne comprenais pas ces paroles, mais mon instinct me fit clairement sentir que je comprendrais, hélas, bientôt...

Le comte Hargreaves se retourna alors vers moi en me souriant tendrement. Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais même pu dire qu'il y avait une sorte de lueur bienveillante à mon égard dans son regard de glace:

_« Tu comprendras peut-être un jour, qui sait? Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour écouter les délires d'un vieil homme déjà depuis trop longtemps enfermé dans sa folie et dans son désir de vengeance... Alors dit moi mon petit pendu, que vas-tu bien pouvoir nous jouer ce soir? Un requiem? »_

Je souris distraitement en pensant à mon instrument qui dormait dans ma main. Ce violon était sans nul doute la plus belle partie de mon histoire... Que pourrais je bien jouer ce soir, sur les toits de Londres, errant comme une chouette à la recherche de sa proie?

Je m'inclinais respectueusement devant mon maître puis, je m'éclipsais derrière ce rideau où « _lune_ » avait disparu quelques minutes plutôt...

Et maintenant, debout sur les toits de la ville dans la nuit obscure qui étreint Londres de sa folie, je contemple le tapis d'étoiles artificielles qui fleurissent à mes pieds. Les lueurs de la capitale sont si belles, dans les nuits d'hiver...

Non, ce soir, l'ambiance n'est pas au requiem... Non, ce soir, je jouerais un lamento pour moi, et pour tous ceux qui vont mourir.... Mon violon pleurera sur Londres et sur cette pluie de sang et de flammes qui va s'abattre sur la villes et ses habitants. Je pose alors mon archet sur l'instrument et tendrement, je fait pleurer le violon dans les sanglots mélodieux s'abattent sans merci sur la nuit silencieuse de Londres...

_Et que joue l'âme perdue du violoniste sans nom_

_pour le bal de quelques fantômes égarés qui dansent_

_tournent tournent les violons_

**_Et que dans la mort, le spectacle commence...._**

**_

* * *

_  
Nienna**Alors les garçons, vous en penser quoi? 

**Riff et cain **_(déséspérés): _plus débile, tu meurs nienna....

**Cain: **c'est pas parce que tu rêve de faire du violon et que personne veut te prendre en cours que tu dois être obsédée par ça!

**Nienna:**oh, z'êtes jamais contents! Pis j'apprendrais toute seule! Je serais une prodige!!!

**Riff:**ouais, ben quand on est chez Idril alors, vous nous cassez déjà assez les pieds avec vos fics, my lordette, z'allez pas nous casser les oreilles avec votre violon!

**Cain:**(grand sourire) hihihihihihihihi......

**Nienna:** Grrrrrrrrr..... oh souffrance..... oh torture....... oh ouuuuiii.... je me vengerais de cet affront.....

_La porte sonne._

**Nienna:**tiens, mes invités sont là!

**Riff et Cain:**Tes invités?!

**Nienna**Ben oui, pour le réveillon!

**Cain**: gloups! Je crains le pire!

**Nienna**_ ouvre la porte, entre Alexis et Jézabel tandis que Cain rivalise de blancheur avec la neige et que Iiff lui fait de l'air avec une guilande de noël..._

**Riff:**My lordette, vous voulez rire!!!!

**Nienna**non, un bon dîner de famille, rien de tel pour se réconcilier!

**Alexis:** fiston, tu m'a manqué

**Cain**_ (qui rivalise maintenant avec le rouge du manteau du papa Noël) _Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la... je vais L'ETRIPEEEEEE!!!

**Riff:**_ (tente de retenir cain): _de la diplomatie my lord, c'est elle qui a le clavier magique!

**Jézabel:**mon p'tit frère m'aime pas!!!!

**Nienna:**_ (consolant jézabel) _mais non mais non, il est juste ému c'est tout.... tiens, pendant que j'y suis, que penserez vous d'inviter Idril pour Noël.

**Riff et Cain**_ (aussi vert que le sapin de noël à présent): Gloups!_

**Riff**_(lâchant cain): _c'est bon my lord allez-y...

**Nienna**_ brandit son clavier! _Mwouhahahahahahaha!!!

**Riff et cain**Idril! Help!

_Voilà! Fini! Une ch'tit review pour la route svp? Et Joyeux Noël à tous!_

**Riff et Cain (déprimés) et Jézabel et Alexis**_, un verre de champagne à la main, l'air joyeux et balançant des boules de neiges avec de la glace aux deux autres:_ Joyeux noël!!!!!


	2. L'as de bâton

**Dislamer:** bien sûr, les persos sont pas à moi mais à kaori yuki! sauf le cadavre! j'y tiens!!!!!! lol!

oh! et avis à tous, j'aime pas ce chapitre et j'ai pas eu le temps de me relire! alors, ça doit être bourré de fautes! mais sinon, je pouvais pas le mettre à jour avant au moins une semaine encore!

cette histoire peut être placée n'importe où dans god child, mais je pense qu'elle a sa place après tthe mortician's daughter...

**réponses aux reviews:**

**_Idril: _** Merci pour les cadeaux et pour le review idril! regard alexis s'amuser avec son nouveau fouet sur Cain pendant qu'elle accroche son diplôme je suis contente que tu ai aimé le prologue, mais ce chapitre devrait moins te plaire! en tous cas, moi, je l'aime pas trop, sauf la fin.... lol! je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais de cette fic, ça part dans tout les sens!!! mais bon, les prochains chapitres devraient être mieux! lol! mais il faut bien poser l'histoire. en parlant de l'échéquier, il a une particularité que je compte exploitée, la trouveras tu, lol! un indice, ses pions montrent une symétrie entre cain et alexis.... bon courage! lol! mais la dernière phrase de ce chapitre devrait t'aider à comprendre! en tous cas, je suis heureuse que tu lise cette fic et je vais essayer de la continuer le plus vite possible! ( en essayant de m'améliorer, ce qui ne devrait pas être dur, vu le niveau de ce chapitre! mdr!)

je précise aussi que j'aime beaucoup ta fic et que j'ai hate de lire la suite! bisous! (ps: dsl, je fais pas d'intro cette fois-ci parce que je suis super préssée pour mettre à jour! lol!)

**_darky: _** kikou!!! contente que mon prologue te plaise! j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite! bon, je n'aime pas ce chapitre, et c'est vraiment un chapitre brouillon je trouve.... enfin, tu me diras ce que tu en pense, mais y'a que la fin que je trouve potable... lol! donc, voici la suite, et fais un gros bisous à désiré aussi! je précise, normalement, il devrait y avoir jézabel dans cette fic, et il aura un rôle important (je sais que tu l'adore, alors,je précise! lol!) je te fais de gros bisous!

**_Nelja:_** salut! je suis super contente de te retrouver sur cette fic! j'ai fait un topo rapide sur les perso que tu ne devais pas trop connaitre. merci pour ta review! bon, perso, j'aime pas ce chapitre, sauf la fin, mais j'espère me rattraper sur les autres... disons qu'il me sers à poser l'histoire et les differentes actions. je m'excuse aussi pour les futurs fautes, pas le temps de le corriger ou prochaine mise à jour à la st glinglin! lol! merci encore pour ta review! et j'espère que cette fic te plaira!!!! bisous!

**_Roxane1: _**merci pour ta review! moi aussi, j'avoue, j'ai un faible pour alexis... qui sera assez névrosé dans cette fic (si j'y arrive! lol) bon, c'est pas mon perso préféré, mais... j'espère que la suite te plaira, même si je trouve ce chapitre un peu... disons le.. raté. (sauf la fin qui passe à peu près! lol) je te fais donc de gros bisous et bonne lecture!

**_Gayana:_** kikou!!!!! pardon pour le damier, honte à moi! lol! je ferais attention! bon, ce chapitre pose l'histoire, et il est pas terrible... je pense que je le referais plus tard, mais là, il faut que j'avance dans la fic!!! donc, voilà la suite! et merci pour ta review. tu devrait avoir le début d'une intrigue qui commence (promis, je vais essayer de mettre tout en place très rapidement, mais bon, j'ai toujours eu tendance à trainer un peu! lol!à donc, voilà le premier chapitre! bonne lecture!

_**Topo:**_

Salut tout le monde! Ici, je vous fais un rapide topos sur certains personnages que tous ne connaissent peut-être pas, et je vais essayer d'en dire le moins possible:

Ida, la lunatique: c'est un assassin au service de Alexis, représentée par la carte de la lune. Elle apparaît à Cain comme une gitane qu'il secourt. Elle est blonde à la peau mate et une partie de son visage est brûlée.

Le violoniste: mon narrateur, donc. Il se nomme Owl et est représenté par la carte du fou. On le voit dans god child au moment des meurtres, en fait, il semble prédire et examiner les scènes et n'agit pas vraiment (du moi, là où j'en suis, lol!) c'est un albinos apparemment.

Le croque-mort: je vais le mentionner quelque fois. C'est un arcane mineur de Délilah qui a une bien triste histoire..... En tous cas, je l'ai adoré! Donc, j'y ferais référence. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que c'était loin d'être un assassin sans coeur.....

Voilà! Je ne pense pas avoir mentionné d'autre personnage pour l'instant. Bonne lecture!

_**fic:**_

_**Chapitre 1: La berceuse du pantin.**_

_La lune pleine éclaire d'une lueur blême une ombre fugitive. Glissent les pas perdus sur le tapis de feuilles mortes, les faisant crisser de douleur. Et cours la jeune nymphe entre les arbres dénudés du cimetière embrumé. _

_Cours, cours, ma mie, le loup rode petit chaperon endeuillé... Cours, cours avant qu'il ne souille la blancheur de ta peau d'un rouge brûlant. _

_Cours, cours mon enfant, le loup s'approche à grand pas... Cours, cours avant que ses griffes ne caressent ton corps à jamais endormi..._

_Au loin mon violon pleure encore la nymphe de la nuit. Dans l'ombre des tombes, repose en secret ma mie endormie. Caché dans sa cape désormais rouge, ses yeux bleus mirent toujours la lune évanouit..._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_"-grand frère?"_

_"-Quoi encore Mary?"_ dit le comte avec agacement.

_"-Tu connais la nouvelle? On a retrouvé dans le vieux cimetière de Londres le corps sans vie d'une jeune fille! Je te préviens, c'est très étrange!"_ Dit Mary les yeux pétillants d'impatience et d'excitation.

_"- Mary, ton cours de piano..."_

_"- grand frère!!! Écoute-moi s'il te plait!!!"_ Râla l'enfant aux cheveux blond.

_"-Si je t'écoute, tu me promets qu'après tu suivra ton cours sérieusement?"_

_"-Mais?"_ supplia la petite avec un regard implorant.

_"- mary..." _gronda Cain.

_"-Bon, d'accord..."_

Cain prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux vers le ciel, attendant que sa jeune soeur se décide à parler. Dire qu'ils étaient venus dans ce petit village d'Ecosse pour se reposer du tumulte de la capitale ! Et voilà que ça jeune sœur recommençait avec ses histoires ! Dans le coin de la pièce, tapi dans l'ombre, le jeune valet attendait patiemment qu'un de ses maîtres ait besoin de lui. Riff souriait devant le jeu puéril du lord et de Mary. Il fallait toujours qu'ils se chamaillent, ces deux-là! De son côté, Cain soupira devant le silence obstiné et la mine boudeuse de Mary.

_"- Quoi, encore?!"_

_"- Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je te dis..."_

_"-Mary, je t'écoutes, là..."_

_"- ..."_

_"-Mary?"_

_"- ..."_

_"-MARY ?!!! Si tu ne veux pas parler, tu apprends ta leçon!!!!"_

La jeune fille eut alors un sourire victorieux. Elle avait réussit à attirer l'attention de son grand frère, même si ce dernier ne le montrait pas ouvertement... Mais son insistance et impatience trahissaient Sa curiosité... Elle se retourna joyeusement vers son frère et dit d'une petite voix contenant mal sa joie:

_"- Tu m'écoute alors?"_

_"- oui, ça va, tu as gagné... Mais je précise, hors de question que l'on se mêle de quoique ce soit!!!!"_

La petite fille parut déçue, mais elle ne perdit pas espoir de faire céder son grand frère. Elle prit alors un air lugubre et commença son récit:

_« - Dans un grand cimetière, quelque part enAngleterre... »_

_«-Mary? »_

_« -Quoi? »_

_« -N'exagère pas... »_

« - Bon d'accord... Alors, je disais que l'on a retrouvé le corps sans vie d'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus dans un cimetière. Ça s'est passé pas très loin de Londres en réalité, dans un petit village au nord. Ce qui est étrange, c'est la façon dont le crime a été commis. Une vraie mise en scène! En effet, on a retrouvé des traces de griffures sur tout son corps, et sa cape grise a été plongée dans son propre sang afin de la teinter de rouge. De plus, le meurtrier a soigneusement déposé à ses pieds un panier contenant une demi baguette, de la confiture et du beurre. Ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose? »

Cain fixa Mary un instant d'un air intrigué, puis, calmement, il répondit:

_« - Et.... c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait tout ce cirque?! »_

_« -Mais... »_

_« -Non Mary, on ne s'en mêlera pas... »_

_« -Mais... »_

_« -Au travail, Mary!!!! Riff, tu veux bien nous.... Riff... »_

Lord Cain dévisagea son valet. Il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées, et, chose extrêmement rare, il ne semblait même plus prêter attention à eux. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus le jeune lord, c'était cette expression fermée qui s'était peinte sur son visage souriant quelques minutes auparavant...

_« -Riff? »_

Le majordome releva alors la tête et sourit aux jeunes nobles. Mais derrière ce faux sourire Cain sentait son malaise.

_« -Je vais faire du thé, my Lord »_

Cain hocha pensivement la tête. Le comportement de Riff était étrange. Il regarda son majordome quitter la pièce et fixa la porte close par laquelle il venait de s'enfuir littéralement, Oubliant un instant les fausses notes du piano sur lequel Mary s'acharnait en braillant ce qui, au final, s'apparentait plus à la plainte d'un animal mourrant qu'à un chant…

Trois coups frappés à la porte sortir Cain de sa rêverie. Les pas de Riff martelèrent le carrelage et….

_« -Riff ! Comment ça va ? Cain est là ? »_

_« - Mr Oscar. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »_ Demanda Riff essayant de garder contenance malgré son immense étonnement.

_« - Oh, ben je passais par là, et j'ai décidé de prendre un peu des nouvelles de ma fiancée et de son charmant frère ! » _

_« Vous passiez par l'Ecosse ??? Vous faîtes souvent de si grand détour pour rentrer chez vous ? »_

_« Seulement quand j'apprends que ma mary s'est enfuie de Londres sans moi ! »_ Répondit Oscar en se dirigeant vers la salle d'où provenaient les cris atroces.

_« -Mr Oscar ! Ils sont en cours, vous ne devriez pas… »_

_« -Cain ! Mary ! »_ S'exclama Oscar en entrant dans la pièce.

Riff soupira et dit à l'intention de Cain :

_« - Je vais chercher le thé, My lord… »_

_« - Non, Riff, oublie le thé, c'est quelque chose que l'on réserve à nos invités… »_

_« - Mais, je suis là, moi ! »_ fit remarquer Oscar.

_« Oui mais toi, tu t'invites….. »_

De nouveau, les deux jeunes garçons commencèrent à se disputer sous le regard heureux de Mary, satisfaite de l'arrivée impromptue d'Oscar lui permettant d'oublier pour un temps sa leçon de piano. Riff n'arrivait pourtant pas à oublier cette photo découverte dans le médaillon d'Oscar… Cain pouvait être si blessant quelque fois ! S'il savait… Le majordome se retira discrètement dans la cuisine, s'apprêtant à préparer le repas du lord. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit la voix de Cain l'appeler. Il se précipita alors dans le salon.

_«- Riff, tu pourrais chasser l'énergumène qui ne cessent de m'importuner… »_

_« - Bien my Lord. »_ Répondit le valet en souriant, amusé par la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux et en tentant tant bien que mal de dégager Lord Cain de l'immense sangsue collée à ses épaules.

Le valet observa son maître véritablement au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il restait immobile attendant aussi patiemment que possible que l'orage cesse. Seul son pied tapotant nerveusement le sol montrait que les limites de sa patience avaient depuis longtemps été transgressées. Enfin, après une bataille acharnée, le majordome réussit à défaire le comte de ce poids plus que gênant. Cain s'étira alors et fit signe à Riff de jeter Oscar dehors, malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Mais leur dispute fut bientôt interrompue par la venue de Vanessa, une domestique.

_« - Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais j'ai un message de la plus haute importance à remettre à Mr Raffit. »_

Le majordome paru un instant surpris. Il ne recevait jamais de message, et encore moins des colis. Il s'avança vers la jeune fille et pris délicatement le petit paquet qu'il considéra quelques minutes.

_« - Tu ne l'ouvre pas, Riff ? »_

Le majordome eut un temps d'hésitation et fit doucement coulisser la corde sellant la boîte et défit le papier entourant le carton. Il fut un instant intrigué, puis, calmement, il sortit un bocal de la boîte et laissa le carton tomber à ses pieds. Cain s'approcha alors et porta son attention sur le bocal. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Baignant dans un liquide vermeil, la carte de l'amant disposée à l'envers semblait le défier. Riff n'avait pas bougé, et considéré l'arcane avec un sang-froid presque inquiétant. Cain enleva alors le bocal des mains de Riff et fit tourner le liquide carmin. Il ouvrit ensuite le couvercle, et une odeur cuivrée s'en émana. Tendant le bocal à Riff qui le saisit par habitude, il déclara alors :

_« -c'est du sang. » _

A ces mots, le majordome lâcha l'objet qui se fracassa sur le carrelage. Il balbutia quelques excuses ce ç quoi Cain répondit en le congédiant gentiment. Riff semblait vraiment perturbé, et, après s'être de nouveau excusé, il monta se réfugier dans ses appartements. La voix tremblante de Mary rappela Cain à la réalité.

_« - Grand frère ? »_

Cain se retourna alors et suivit le regard de Mary. Renversé sur le sol, une demi baguette et du beurre baignés dans la flaque pourpre. Quelque chose lui disait que les temps d'insouciance étaient terminés. Délilah revenait. Cain regarda alors sa jeune sœur :

_«- Mary, je crois que finalement, ton affaire m'intéresse. » _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Pendant ce temps, dans les ombres inquiétantes de sa chambre, Riff pleurait la tête dans ses mains. Face à lui, le miroir lui renvoyait la sinistre image de son corps prostré au sol.

_«- Va t'en, non, PARS, PARS, Va-t'en… Je ne veux pas, PARS !!! » _

Dans un mouvement de colère, Riff se releva et frappa de toutes ses forces la glace qui se brisa en morceaux, laissant sa main ensanglantée. Mais la douleur et le sang ne semblait pas le perturbé le moins du monde. Seul, les pleurs solitaires d'un violon sur les toits de Londres semblait le troubler à présent. Une infinie tristesse s'empara alors de son visage.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi cela devait arriver ? Même « lui » avait finie par s'y habituer, et même, par oublier… Sa tête lui faisait mal, comme si les souvenirs se pressaient dans son crâne, tambourinant aux portes de sa conscience pour investir de nouveau sa mémoire. Il le sentait, il partait de nouveau. Peu à peu, il allait s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, pour ne plus revenir ; Mais tel était son destin, et cette erreur allait le ronger peu à peu. Qu'importe ! Il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire ; Quelque soit le chemin choisit, il le mènerait irrémédiablement entre les bras de cette dame noire qui devait déjà l'attendre, tapi dans l'ombre. Le piège se refermait, et les espoirs s'envolaient… Si Lord Cain savait, s'il pouvait au moins le prévenir ; Mais il était trop tard à présent, trop tard pour modifier l'ordre des choses. Comment modifier l'avenir, quand on sait d'avance que l'on n'a pas de futur? Comment jouer un rôle dans un combat final dont l'issue sera forcément fatal ?

Au loin le violon continuait sa triste chanson. Jamais un solo ne l'avait autant ému ! Fixant la fenêtre, le jeune homme sourit lugubrement avant de déclarer :

_«- Maudit violon… »_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_« Maudit pantin… »_

Je cesse un instant ma mélodie morbide et salut en direction de la silhouette de Riff qui ne me vois sans doute pas. Puis, reprenant mon instrument, je me laisse porter par le son sincère de ses larmes.

_Berce l'enfant aux larmes séchées_

_Quand dans ses sanglots la raison s'est noyée_

_Berce cet amant aux yeux d'acier_

_Quand dans la folie l'esprit s'est empêtré_

_Dans une cage noire aux barreaux dorés_

_Le pantin maudit joue de son violon assassin_

_Et danse tristement la petite poupée_

_Et pleure joyeusement le joli pantin_

Des applaudissements me sortent de ma transe. Je me retourne alors et me retrouve face à Ida, la ténébreuse lune. Je contemple un instant sa peau mate contrastant avec la blancheur blême de la lune céleste. Gracieusement, elle se rapproche et rappelle à mon esprit la beauté fabuleuse des personnages de Wagner. Mes yeux se détournent malgré moi, et je peins sur mon visage une expression d'indifférence pour cacher mon trouble. Elle s'arrête à côté de moi, et je regarde du coin de l'œil sa silhouette élancée et son visage qu'un masque cache en partie, recouvrant ces cicatrices qui doivent encore la torturer… elle daigne enfin me regarder en face, et je lutte pour ne pas me laisser bercer par la candeur des ses yeux qui, telle la lune traîtresse, peuvent cachée dans leur lueur fantastique les monstres les plus terrifiants… les monstres tels que moi ; je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire à cette pensée. Lune brise le silence de cette nuit si pure de sa voix envoûtante.

_« - Je rentre demain à Londres.» _murmure t'elle.

_« - Moi aussi. »_

Elle émet alors un rictus méprisant qui serre mon cœur.

_« -Toi ? Je me demande bien pourquoi il t'emmène, tu ne sers strictement à rien… »_

Cette remarque blessante me fait sourire tristement. C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas eut un grand rôle, si ce n'est celui de prophète et de conteur. Je ne sers que d'oiseau de malheur, annonçant l'arrivée du dernier combat….

_« -Je joue… »_

_« -ta musique est inutile »_

_« -Ma musique est tout ! »_

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'énerver. Cela me faisait si mal d'entendre cela de sa bouche, elle, la gitane dansante sur le parvis de la vieille église, profane en lieu saint, déesse sensuelle et provocante, flamme vacillante sur le marbre froid. Elle hausse un sourcil, et continue :

_« -Tu es vraiment fou… Enfin, peu importe ! Comment se déroule le plan ? »_

_« - Le pantin s'éveille lentement, Alexis a tout prévu. Seulement, il connaît déjà sa fin… »_

_« - tant que cela ne perturbe pas nos plans… »_

_« - Je ne crois pas que cela perturbe la finalité de notre plan… »_

Tout en disant cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à cette silhouette lugubre déplaçant les pions d'un jeu d'échec en souriant.

_« - L'échéquier est en marche... »_

_« - Que dis tu?»_

_« - rien...»_ Réponds-je en souriant mystérieusement.

Je prends alors mon violon entre mes mains et avec une tendresse non dissimulée, je me mets à caresser le bois vernis. La musque a déjà commencée... Cette symphonie infernale emplira bientôt tous nos coeurs, et nous n'aurons plus qu'à nous laisser emporter par notre scénario.... Lentement, mes doigts enlacent l'archet et danse dur l'instrument tandis que j'écoute tristement la lune s'éloignée dans le bruissement de la soie... Oui, je suis sans doute fou... Mais qui ne l'est pas, en ce monde? seule la musique sait encore être sincère, douce maîtresse qui ne trahit pas et enivre dans les plaisirs le coeur perdu... Cependant, sous l'astre nocturne, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que "lune" rencontre un meilleur destin que celui qui m'attends....

_Entre rêves et réalité se perdent les marionnettes_

_Dans le sons menaçant d'une berceuse au violon_

_Qui est il donc celui qui rode et cherche_

_Dans ce monde un espoir de raison_

_Derrière chaque homme une ombre se profile_

_Craint celui qui se cache en ton cœur_

_Derrière tes pas toujours rode l'air vil_

_D'un violon maudit qui silencieusement pleure..._

Et tandis que je joue, j'aperçois clairement le card master seul, dans cette pièce sombre, avançant son fou noir qui menace à présent le cavalier blanc...

_Joue le violoniste maudit_

_Dans les abîmes de la raison_

_Là où seule vit la folie_

_Plonge le pantin dans le petit violon...._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

voilà! premie chapitre fini!!!

comme vous le voyez, le jeu d'échec est trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès important! je vouslaisse devinez à quoi correspondent les pièces, cous avez déjà des indices... lol! bon! je vais m'attaquer au chapitre 2 maintenant.....

laissez une petite review s'il vous plait!!!! snif!

bye et au prochain chapitre!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Le réveil de l'amant

**Disclamer:** persos toujours pas à moi... mais un jour... comment ça on peut toujours rêver? Bon, bon, OK. je désespère alors!

Je vais commencer ici une chose que j'ai oublier de faire dans les autres chapitres, c'est à dire expliciter une carte de tarot qui donnera le nom au chapitre... je me rattrape donc ici. Je suis loin d'être une pro, alors les significations que je donne **ne sont pas à 100 justes** et surtout, je choisirais toujours **les plus pessimistes**.

_pour le chapitre un: l'as de bâton: _signifie le commencement

_Pour ce chapitre:_ _ l'amant: _signifie une hésitation, un choix à faire. À l'endroit, il signifie un choix, et des décisions guidées par des sentiments purs tel que l'amour. À l'envers, il peut signifier une faiblesse, le doute et l'incertitude et des désirs insatisfaits.

**Réponse aux reviewwwwwwwwwws!**

Idril: C'est quoi cette histoire Idril, hein? (redoute le pire venant d'elle! Mdr!) j'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés! Tu me diras si tu le veux bien! Et désolé de t'avoir dégoûté avec l'histoire du bocal! je crois que ce chapitre te conviendra mieux si le bocal t'as rebuté, mdr! Il est très calme! Pour owl, je n'ai rien fait, kaori yuki l'a créer elle même, et c'est ma mascotte! Je l'aime! Mdr! Quand à riff, ben t'es pas tomber loin... on peut dire qu'il a un côté skizo, oui... et pour le Alexis Caïn, bravo! Quand au owl riff, c'est aussi valable je pense, là dessus j'ai encore un doute... en fait le truc c'est que chaque perso une une pièce de l'échiquier, et que j'ai du mal à caser owl, mais je pense que owl riff devrait être valable... quand à ton illumination ben... bip, perdu! Ça ressemblerait trop à my immortal sinon! non, le violon de owl n'est qu'un signal de rappel envers Riff... j'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira aussi. il est très long!

Gros bisous et !

_Darky:_darkyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! se jette sur darky et lui fait un câlin merci pour ta review! ça me rassure! J'avais peur que mon chapitre soit nul! enfin! J'arrive à finir le chapitre 3... on pourra dire qu'il m'en a fait voir de toute les couleurs! quand çà jez, tu lâche darky ou je te découpe en apéricube! (regard hyper menaçant) non mais!c'est mon elfe ça! regard très mauvais... bon, ne sinon, enfin chapitre publier! ouf! Vivement la suite! J'y travaille déjà! Quoique je commence par le dernier chapitre, alors ça pose pb! Mdr! aller, bisous darky et bientôt!

_Roxane: _lol! Nan, c'est pas un one-shot, et plus ça va... plus y a de chapitres! TT.. mdr! Bon, là, plus de bocal, quand au nettoyage, je m'en suis chargé avec une équipe de vampires! Lol! J'en profite aussi pour te féliciter pour ta fic sur x-1999: dès que mon emploi du temps se détend un peu j'y retourne! C'est vraiment une fic fantastique et originale! J'adore! Je compte bientôt retourner te lire! merci beaucoup pour cette review et gros bisous!

_Alo-chan:_ merci bicoup pour ta review... oui, je fais les poème, mais comme tu peux le constater, celui-ci est moi bien, j'ai pas eu trop le temps de le travailler en fait... quand au concert, faudra attendre, je commence le violon qu'en septembre! Mdr! Si j'y arrive! Lol! Voilà donc la suite de l'hisoire, avec très peu d'action, comme dans toutes mes fics! Mdr! Je commence le chapitre 4 dès que j'ai fini d'écrire la fin et le milieu de celle-ci! (ne pas chercher à me comprendre... lol) + et encore merci!

Nelja: kikou! merci pour ta review! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! et je suis contente de te faire aimer moon et le violoniste... surtout pour owl, j'ai un faible pour lui... mdr! Normalement, il devrait y avoir un chapitre avec eux mais je n'en dit pas plus... pour le scénario global, je commence à avoir une idée de plus en plus précise! Voici donc la suite, et dsl du retard mais j'ai été surbooké côté boulot et fics... j'en prépare quelque unes!lol! Bisous et merci pour cette review et pour toutes celles que tu m'as déjà postée et qui m'ont beaucoup encouragée! bisous!

Et maintenant, place à la fic!

_Lève toi marionnette aux yeux si vides_

_Les fils s'agitent et blessent ton corps meurtri_

_Lève toi mon jouet, ma chose, mon ami_

_Écoute la chanson de ce violon avide_

_D'une main habile le marionnettiste_

_Joue au destin en agitant ses mains_

_Et toi, si soumise et si triste_

_Tu obéis comme un misérable pantin_

_Et quand pleurera le violon, pas une larme, ni un rire_

_Ne fleurira sur ton visage de cire_

_Et quand pleurera le musicien_

_Toi, tu danseras et souffrira en vain_

La ville de Londres est toujours aussi belle le soir, quand, dans la lueur criarde des lumières artificielles, la tamise ose refléter tristement la pâleur de la lune. Quel contraste, quel jeu de lueurs chatoyantes luttant contre la luminosité incertaine des astres éternels... Le décor est parfait pour planter l'action d'un gigantesque opéra. Déjà, les sabots des chevaux martèlent le sol comme autant de percutions infernales annonçant l'arrivée des malheurs, tandis que calmement, la tamise chante telle une harpe solitaire perdue dans le cours insondable de ce destin malheureux... La Tamise... Elle est si belle le soir, ainsi maquillée d'ombre et de noir, semblables au fleuve des enfers... Une tragédie se jouera bientôt, ici, dans cette ville digne d'un opéra... Une tragédie dont le fleuve sera l'unique témoin...

Déjà, les acteurs se rassemblent... Et moi, simple observateur, j'accompagne ce doux songe de désastre, connaissant à l'avance chaque réplique, chaque action, pour les avoir déjà vu milles fois. Mais que la pièce de la peine et du désespoir est belle à voir! On croirait alors oublié notre propre tristesse, tellement celle des personnages nous touche et nous déchire...

C'est à ce moment là que j'aime caresser tendrement ce morceau de bois qui m'est si précieux... J'entends cette douce mélodie qui se mêle aux vents, au chant du fleuve et au cri du pavé, attirant ainsi le regards de rares passants intrigués... Et chacune de ces notes, je les offre à cette lune céleste, à défaut de ne pouvoir toucher par leurs biais les larmes, de ma lune terrestre...

Que brillent les étoiles! Elles ne m'éclairent déjà plus... Chacune de mes larmes porte en elle la limpidité de ses yeux... Mais voilà que l'aube se lève et chasse mes rêves... Telle une créature de l'ombre, me voilà condamné à partir me cacher de cette lumière criarde et horrible du soleil, cette lueur brûlante, cette luminosité aveuglante qui chasse les pleurs et les ombres de la nuit, au profit des cris des hommes vains... Je reprendrais donc ma place ici... à cet endroit qui je fixe, juste à côté de ma Tamise... à cet endroit précis où, ce soir même, il viendra enfin me rejoindre... Et alors là, la tragédie pourra commencer... Et alors là...

Mais chut! Voilà que j'en ai déjà trop dit! Perdu dans la contemplation de l'aube je n'ai su retenir mes mots. Il est grand temps pour nous de rentrer nous cacher...

Et dans l'abris de ma chambre souterraine, je me permets à présent de vous raconter ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui, là-bas, à l'autre bout de la ville... Permettez moi d'en parler au passé car ce futur, je l'ai déjà vu, des centaines et des centaines de fois...

* * *

L'aube déchira le ciel de sa lueur insolente. Réveillé par la caresse des rayons lumineux filtrant à travers la fenêtre, Riff s'étira et se leva lentement, le corps endolori. Il s'était endormi là, à même le sol, tel un misérable pantin désespéré. Il resta un instant immobile devant ses mains rougies par du sang. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas le perturber tant que ça. Il entreprit de se laver les mains et s'habilla calmement avant de descendre donner les instructions aux domestiques. Et comme d'habitude, à huit heures, il remonta les marches de la demeure pour aller réveiller son jeune maître. 

Cependant, dès qu'il fut réveillé, lord Cain sentit immédiatement un changement. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez riff... il ne savait pas d'où venait cette impression étrange de malaise, et même de peur auprès de celui qui l'avait soutenu toute son enfance, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était bien présente. Pourtant, c'était toujours les même caresses quand il l'habillait, la même dévotion apparente, les même paroles... mais pourtant... il semblait au comte que ces yeux bleus qu'il aimait tellement n'évoquaient plus la douceur d'un ciel d'été mais la froideur de la glace hivernale... dans cette voix si chaude, si familière, quelque chose d'étranger semblait s'être glisser, une chose glaciale et inquiétante qui faisait frissonner le jeune homme à chaque mots...

D'une voix inquiète, il demanda:

_« -Riff, quelque chose ne va pas... si c'est au sujet d'hier, je pourrais essayer de comprendre... »_

_« -Non my lord, tout va bien, ne vous mêler pas de ça... » _

Cain resta interloqué par le ton détaché de son majordome... C'était comme si cette histoire ne le concernait pas plus que cela... Cependant, le valet murmura encore, comme pour lui-même:

_«- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas connaître my lord... restez hors de tout ça... »_

Cain se tue, emplit de doutes et de peurs. Mais ce jour là, il ne parla pas de ses craintes à Riff, pensant que l'événement de hier soir les avait tous plus où moins déstabilisés. Docilement, il laissa son majordome panser ses plaies et vêtir son corps, un peu comme une simple marionnette... Puis, il s'étira langoureusement et suivit silencieusement riff jusqu'au jardin pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Et enfin, la voix joviale de mary vient rompre cette atmosphère plus que pesante.

_«-Bonjour grand frère! Il fait beau aujourd'hui, non? C'est un temps idéal pour une promenade!»_ Dit la petit en s'installant à table et en se jetant sur le pot de confiture.

Cain soupira. Quand mary commençait ainsi la journée, c'est qu'elle avait une idée bien précise derrière la tête... Et en général, ses idées avaient tendance à déplaire fortement au comte...

_« -Mary, si tu me disais directement où tu veux en venir... »_

_« Mais, nul part grand frère! Juste que je veux me balader avec toi... Un peu en dehors de Londres... Et dans un endroit où on serait tranquilles comme... Un vieux cimetière! »_

Cain soupira de nouveau et regarda alors sa jeune soeur. La fillette le dévisageait en souriant innocemment, attendant sa réponse. Cain souffla profondément et dit:

_« -Mary, je t'ai dit que j'enquêterais, et je le ferais... »_

_« -Chouette ! Je vais dire à riff de nous appeler un fiacre et... »_

_« -MARY NON! »_

La jeune fille se retourna alors surprise. Cain reprit alors plus calmement:

_« Mary, tu vas rester ici avec Riff... Et je préfère qu'il ne soit pas au courant de ma destination, d'accord? Je vais lui dire que je vais chez Miss Eligan, et je compte sur toi pour me couvrir... »_

_«-Mais grand frère, tu n'as jamais menti à Riff et il t'as toujours accompagné, pourquoi... »_

Cain hésita un instant. Devait-il parler à sa jeune sœur de son trouble? Devait-il la confier à riff? Le jeune lord se gifla mentalement à cette pensée. Il avait toujours fait confiance à son serviteur, pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui? Non, il n'avait aucune raison de douter de lui... Il était donc inutile d'alarmer Mary avec ces histoires...

_« -Mary, je pense que riff à été troublé par ce qui s'est passé hier soir... Mieux vaut ne pas trop l'inquiéter. »_

La jeune fille parut se satisfaire de cette explication et avec un sourire entendu, elle quitta la table et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Cain resta un moment étonné: l'enfant n'avait pas protesté pour l'accompagner, étrange... Décidément, cela faisait un mystère de plus à sa liste! Le noble ne pu cependant pas s'empêcher de frémir à l'idée que sa jeune sœur puisse encore mijoter quelque chose... Mais après tout, peut-être qu'elle pouvait être raisonnable...

Il avertit donc Riff de son départ pour la maison de Miss Eligan et s'embarque dans un fiacre. Un passager clandestin en profita pour sauter à l'arrière du véhicule. Caïn sourit. Le cocher n'avait rien vu, ce gamin était habile, il méritait bien de voyage secrètement. le lord changea la direction du fiacre sur la route afin d'aller sur le lieu du crime... Il était grand temps qu'il s'attaque à cette affaire qui semblait tant toucher Riff... Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit même pas le temps passer...

La bruine s'abattait sur le vieux cimetière lorsque le comte descendit du fiacre. Avec une certaine indifférence, il salua le cocher avant de se diriger vers la grande grille de fer. Le son sec d'un fouet claquant dans l'air fit frissonner le jeune noble. Le fiacre s'en alla sur la grande route, le laissant ainsi seul dans ce lieu lugubre et inquiétant. Apparemment, le petit passager clandestin ne l'avait pas suivit jusque là... et tant mieux! Caïn soupira alors, et s'aventura dans l'allée de pierre.

La grille cria en s'ouvrant. Lord Caïn se réjouit intérieurement de ne voir personne dans le cimeterre. Au moins, il aurait les mains libres pour enquêter. Après avoir suivi quelques temps le chemin pierreux, le lord s'engagea sur un petit sentier boueux, avant de s'arrêter devant un vieux cerisier. Le crime avait eu lieu là. Il s'agenouilla et commença à fouiller autour de lui. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs heures qu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Prise dans les racines de l'arbre, la carte de l'amant lui souriait insolemment. Mais ce qui surpris le plus le comte était le fait que la carte était déchirée en deux. Caïn souffla. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisses pas voir le corps ! Sa réflexion fut soudainement interrompu par une grosse voix :

_« Un démon, c'est un démon qui a tué Gladys ! Un démon à forme humaine sorti tout droit de sa boîte... Un démon »_

Le comte se retourna vers son interlocuteur et se retrouva face à un vieux mendiant. Étrange. Il était persuadé que le cimetière était vide à son arrivée. Comment ce vieil homme avait il put entrer sans qu'il ne l'entende, ne serait-ce que par le grincement de la grille rouillée ? était-il à ce point concentré qu'il en oubliait toute prudence ? surtout que cette grille était très bruyante... Uun bruit à en réveillé les morts... Songea avec ironie le jeune garçon.

_« Bonjour »_ Lança le comte. _« Excusez-moi mais pourquoi parlez vous d'un démon ? Les marques sur son corps évoquent plutôt des loups ou quelques chiens errants... »_

_« Un démon ! ce n'est pas une bête, non, une bêtes n'est pas si cruelle... Une bête... »_

_« Avez-vous vu le démon ? » Questionna le lord intrigué._

_« Oh non, je ne l'ai pas vu, non... Mais je l'ai sent... J'ai senti cette odeur... Cette odeur suffocante, oui, une senteur de sang... Et la senteur amère des roses oubliées... n'en sentez vous pas les réminiscences qui s'accrochent outrageusement à ce lieu ? Oh ! Et quand j'ose encore songer à ce corps gisant sur le sol boueux... La pauvre petite ! Dévorée par ces roses noires, oui, ces roses dispersées comme une ultime offense... Ces roses... »_

_« N'étaient-ce pas celles qu'elle devait déposer sur cette tombe ? »_

_« Non, non ! Ricana le vagabond, vous pensez comme eux… Ces enquêteurs en manteaux noirs venus emporté son petit corps meurtri et si blanc... Et si froid... Non, Gladys ne fleurissait les tombes qu'avec ses larmes... Et dans ce vieux cimetière, elle n'avait personne à pleurer... Non, c'est autre chose qui l'a poussé dans cet endroit... cet endroit horrible... Où on lui as arraché le cœur... »_

Caïn sursauta. Les journaux n'avaient pas évoquer ce détail.

_« On lui a arraché le cœur ? En êtes vous sur ? »_

_« J'en suis certain jeune homme ! Pas plus tard qu'hier dans la nuit ! »_

_« Mais hier, elle était déjà morte et enterrée... »_

_« Mais le démon, le démon a repris son corps et à voler son cœur... je le sais. Je le sais...»_

_« Comment était-il ? qu'avez-vous vu ? »_

_« Oh ! Rien... Je n'ai rien vu... Avec le brouillard de la Lande, on ne voit rien, la nuit...»_

_« Mais alors si vous n'avez rien vu comment pouvez vous affirmer cela ! »_ S'énerva le comte.

_« Oh ! Mais j'entends my lord, j'entends... J'ai entendu l'appel du démon... Cet appel incessant... Cette litanie enivrante qui emporte les âmes errantes et appel ce démon horrible... Ce violon maudit qui danse et danse dans les bras d'un pantin de cire... »_

Caïn resta un instant étonné. Un violon ? c'est bizarre, il lui semblait en avoir entendu un jouer hier soir, peu après que Riff se soit retiré...

_« Avez-vous parlé de tout ça à la police ? »_

_« Non, je n'en ai parlé qu'à vous... »_

_« Mais pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que toi aussi tu es un démon,non ? Petit garçon aux yeux dorés... Toi qui n'aurais jamais dû naître... »_

Caïn resta un moment interloqué non seulement par le fait que l'homme le qualifie de démon, mais aussi par la façon dont l'homme lui parlait... C'était comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant... Comme s'il percevait en lui le gamin pleurnichard qui se réfugiait autrefois dan les bras si accueillants de Riff… En pensant au majordome, Caïn eut le cœur serré. Il était temps de rentrer, la nuit s'épanouissait déjà, et Riff devait commencer à s'inquiéter. Il fallait donc se résoudre à poursuivre l'enquête demain afin d'en savoir plus sur cette Gladys… Le mendiant attira soudain son attention, tel un chien de chasse, il humait l'air avec un regard inquiet...

_« Les roses et le sang... L'odeur est plus forte... ça m'en donne même la nausée... Et... Ttu n'entends pas petit ? le violon... Le violon des damnés qui offre sa mélodie aux ténèbres nocturnes... »_

Caïn se retourna et porta son attention aux alentours... Rien ! Ce vieux fou se moquait de lui ! Furieux, le comte se retourna et se retrouva face au vide.

Mais c'est pas vrai où il est passé ! » se demanda t-il.

Mais sa réflexion fut interrompu par la mélodie mélancolique d'un violon. Le comte frissonna devant le chant triste de l'instrument résonnant dans le lugubre cimetière plongé dans la nuit. Doucement, il s'avança vers l'origine du bruit. Ses pas furent conduit vers un petit bois non loin de la. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour apercevoir. Sans aucune hésitation, il put reconnaître le petit passager clandestin qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus, ce fut la présence de l'autre silhouette vêtu de blanc... Il était sur d'avoir déjà rencontré cette ombre...

Soudain, il comprit. Il s'approcha rapidement du combat et pointa son arme sur l'agresseur. Oui, c'était bien Moon… Devant la menace, la gitane plaça un de ses poignards sur la gorge de l'enfant apeuré. Puis, avec un sourire malicieux, elle fit tomber la casquette du jeune garçon, révélant ainsi une longue chevelure dorée. La respiration du comte s'interrompit un instant et son t manqua un battement. Sous le coup d'une peur et d'une rage bestiale, il pointa son arme sur Moon .

Son regard de miel plus décidé que jamais fixait les yeux nuités et provocants de Moon. Ce fut durant cet échange que tout bascula. Brusquement, Mary mordit le bas de Moon avant de se débattre violemment ; surprise par la témérité de la petite fille d'apparence si calme, Moon fut contrainte de lâcher sa prise et de regarder l'enfant s'enfuir dans les bras de son grand-frère, sans ciller, il s'apprêtait à presser la gâchette quand le craquement sec d'une branche et quelque chose de chaud sur sa tempe arrêtèrent son geste. Les yeux de Mary s'agrandirent de surprise tandis que Caïn sentait ses larmes maudites lui dévoraient les yeux. Quand à Moon, fixant le comte pétrifié de surprise et de peine, elle dit à l'adresse de son complice :

_« Bon retour parmi nous, Lover… Enfin, tu t'es réveillé... »_

à ces mots lover sourit à Moon. Cain avait pour sa part reprit ses esprits et rapidement, il sorti sa canne et blessa l'amant. Puis, vivement, il attrapa la main de sa sœur et s'enfuît avec elle dans les bois. Moon s'apprêtait à les poursuivre quand à sa grande surprise le bras de l'amant la retint.

_« On n'a pas le temps, Moon, allons retrouver le card master… »_

Moon approuva d'un signe de tête et obtempéra en se dirigeant vers la route. Lover resta un instant là, contemplant les deux enfants s'enfuyant dans la foret. Et alors, durant une fraction de seconde, il pu deviner le regard ambre du comte qui avait détourner la tête pour le voir, une dernière fois. Puis, bientôt, les enfants disparurent de sa vue. Alors, il murmura tristement :

_« Je vous avez prévenu, mu lord… Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à découvrir...»_

Puis, Riff se détourna et alla retrouver la nuit qui l'attendait non loin de là, laissant derrière lui cette odeur si caractéristique du sang et des roses fanées.

_Mais gare au fils de soie_

_Qui s'enroulent et emprisonnent_

_Celui qui, le cœur en émoi_

_Tente de fuir et s'abandonne_

_Mon pauvre pantin, tu leur appartiens,_

_Mon tendre ami, s'enroulent les fils dans la divine main_

_Impatient mais soumis, tu joue ton destin_

_Jusqu'à ce que soit enfin lassé les chérubins malsains..._

_

* * *

_La nuit s'empare de nouveau de la belle Londres vêtue de milliers d'étoiles. Seuls les sanglots incessants de mon violon osent encore s'élever, comme une insulte au silence pesant de ce sombre soir... Comme la dernière lamentation de la nuit pleurant devant le spectacle qui se joue sous ses milliers de yeux scintillants. Le frôlement léger d'un long manteau rasant les murs ainsi que le bruit régulier des pas martelants les pierres usées du pavé me tirent de ma rêverie... Quelle tristesse que cette nuit! Quelle mélancolie que ce morceau de violons brisé par les percutions des cris du pavé. Je cesse ma mélodie et fixe le terrain vague qui s'étend à mes pieds. Et bientôt, une ombre noire se place à mes côtés. Nous gardons un instant le silence. Que c'est agréable de savourer ainsi le chant du vent et de la pluie s'abattant sur la ville. Mais bientôt, la voix de mon interlocuteur s'élève: 

_"Tu étais là toute à l'heure dans le cimetière, non? Pourquoi l'as tu guidé jusqu'à moi?"_

_"C'est ainsi. C'est ce que le scénario me disait de faire... Je ne suis qu'une pièce, rien de plus, je ne fais que jouer mon rôle... »_

Il soupire. je devine à son regard que cela le contrarie. Pauvre carte! Mon cœur se serre quand je te contemple, toi qui, derrière ton air froid et tes répliques cinglantes, cache une peine qui ébranle ton esprit comme le cri de la cantatrice brise le verre blanc. Je baisse un instant mon regard sanglant. Que j'aurais aimé t'aider! Te montrer que tu n'es pas ce pantin au visage de cire... Non mon ami! Si tu savais combien tu souffres, combien tu as mal et combien cette douleur se répand en toi, te tuant lentement... Mais il est trop tard à présent. Te voilà sur les planches récitant ton texte à la perfection. Et moi, je ne ferais rien pour changer ton destin. Ce n'est pas mon rôle... Et qui suis-je pour seulement penser à changer le cours des choses? J'obéis comme toi à ce grand chef d'orchestre qu'est le destin... Et puis, je te jalouse trop pour oser t'aider. Toi, toi qui aurait pu connaître le bonheur et qui l'a renier... Tandis que moi, pauvre petit pantin, c'est ma malchance que je repousse et c'est mon bonheur que je poursuis... Ma lune dansante trop haut dans le ciel pour me voir... Et moi, je ne suis qu'un triste oiseau nocturne qui cherche à l'atteindre, mais dont les ailes sont trop fragiles et l'empêche de s'élever, le ramenant inexorablement sur terre après l'avoir bercé d'illusions et de rêves inaccessibles... Que je hais les gens qui ne savent pas voir leur bonheur! Non mon ami, non, mon destin m'interdit de t'aider... Ma mélodie me l'as dit:

Le silence se brise une nouvelle fois:

_"Comment se passe le plan?"_

_« Bien, il a rencontré l'as de bâton. Alexis se réjouit."_

_"L'as de bâton? Je ne me rappelle pas de cette carte... Enfin, cela fait longtemps que j'ai quitté Delilah... Il était temps que je rentre, non? »_

Je ne réponds pas, même si le fait qu'il me pose cette question serre mon âme... En doute tu? Pantin? Je jette une rose rouge sur le terrain vague. Ici s'est joué une tragédie... Une de ces pièces qui se reproduit Indubitablement... Mon interlocuteur parait un instant étonné de me voir faire cela. il me demande alors, intrigué par mon geste:

_"C'est l'endroit où l'as des épées est mort?"_

_"Oui..."_

_"Pourquoi fait tu ça?"_

Je souris alors mystérieusement. comment lui expliquer que c'était pour moi la scène d'un des plus belle tragédies que je n'ai jamais vu... Comment lui dire à quel point mon cœur a bondit devant l'interprétation magistrale du croque-mort? Cela n'aurait servi à rien... Il était déjà trop froid pour comprendre. Aussi froid qu'une poupée de porcelaine, et tout aussi fragile... Et tout aussi mort. Je lui réponds alors avec froideur:

_"Ne t'en fait pas... J'en déposerais aussi sur ta tombe... Alors, peut-être que tu pourras comprendre... »_

Il soupire et ne me porte pas plus attention que cela... Il m'ordonne alors:

_« Allons rejoindre le card master... Je dois lui faire mon rapport, et Moon m'a dit qu'il désirait te voir immédiatement... Tu viens? »_

Je lève les yeux au ciel, l'air rêveur, et ferme un moment les paupières, savourant la caresse de la nuit... Enfin, je rouvre les yeux et dis:

_"Non, la lune est belle ce soir, et la pluie chante particulièrement bien... Je crois que je vais jouer encore un peu... Présente mes hommages à Alexis... Je passerais le voir peut-être plus tard... Si j'en ai le temps..."_

_"Tu ne devrais pas le provoquer, Owl... Et un peu de respect ne te ferais pas de mal..."_

_"Je suis le fou, Riff, le seul qui ait le droit de critiquer et de manquer de respect au roi, grâce à ma folie... Je ne vais tout de même pas m'en priver, non?"_

Riff hausse les épaules et se retire tandis que je reprend mon violon. mais mon cœur n'est pas à la musique, et les seuls sons qui s'échappent de l'instrument sont les larmes que mes yeux secs ne peuvent verser...

Pauvre pantin! La pluie se change en neige et le froid ronge mes doigts. Jouer me deviens difficile, mais je ne veux pas rentrer maintenant... Non, je ne veux pas voir Alexis jeter satisfait le cavalier blanc sur le bas coté du plateau de son jeu d'échec, cavalier qui bientôt sera recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière comme moi je suis recouvert par cette neige si froide, et pourtant, si douce...

_Mais quand pleure le violon, pas une larme, ni un rire_

_Ne fleurit sur ton visage de cire_

_Et que pleure le musicien_

_Toi, tu danses et meurt... en vain..._

voilà! chapitre fini! désolé pour le retard!

une p'tite review s'il vous plait? regard de chien battu.

bisous à tous!


	4. Le fou et le violon

_**Chapitre 3: Le fou et le violon brisé...**_

note: le fou symbolise l'insouciance... Mais aussi une jeunesse insouciante, tourné vers l'avenir sans pour autant avoir conscience des dangers qui le guettent. Cette carte suggère la prudence, et met en garde contre l'insouciance... c'est la carte de la découverte de soi... celle ou rien ne semble écrit...

Note 2: je sais, c'est bourré de **fautes d'orthographe**, mais c'est normal, ne venez pas râler pour ça. La raison en est simple, j'ai publié tard, je n'ai quasiment pas de correcteur orthographique et j'en ai pour une semaine à tout corriger, surtout que mon clavier est très sensible et me conduit à des fautes de frappe ( doublement ou triplement des lettres) mais vu que cette fic à un peu... ( beaucoup XSD) de retard, je me permets de la publier tout de même d'abord en l'état, en gros, pour me faire pardonner pour le retard et ne aps faire attendre plus ses anciens lecteurs, s'ils la lisent encore. Les fautes seront régulièrement éditer, je les corrigerai directement sur ffnet durant la semaine... donc, par pitié, ne m'en tenais pas rigueur... je changerai aussi certaines images ou répétition, mais rien de bien important. Je m'excuse donc pour le désagrément causé... ( enfin, je corrigerai, sauf si j'apprends qu'on perd les éventuelles reviews en éditant! XD)

Note 3 : vu que l'on a plus le droit de répondre au reviews dans les chapitre, je en le fais pas... mais je vous dit tout de même merci à tous... et comme on ne peut pas répondre par le lien au gens qui ne sont pas inscrit, je répondrai au review... dans une review: XD d'ici quelque temps!

**merci en tous cas, en encore désolé pour: le retard, les désagrément du au manque de temps, et les énormes fautes qui sont surtout présente un peu plus loin et dans ce passage... mais ne vous en faites pas, elles seront bientôt corrigées! Laissez moi jsute un peu de temps! XD**

**Chapitre 3: Le fou et le violon brisé...**

_Une plume danse et danse encore_

_se balance et danse au grès du vent du nord_

_danse la plume et chante le vent_

_sur le son d'un violon qui pleure au firmament..._

_que rit et pleure le patin imbécile_

_ce grand bouffon aux ailes arrachées_

_le voilà qui rêve, qui bascule, qui vacille_

_dans les ténèbres de la nuit des oubliés..._

_Le fou rit ce soir, _

_sur le son d'un violon..._

_la nuit pleure ce soir_

_sous les pleurs des flocons..._

Ma belle Londres... Ce soir encore, tu te pares de cette douce robe de soie noire qui t'entoure, et plonge mes yeux de feu dans les ténèbres de ta nuit. Perché sur les toits découpant l'uniformité de ce soir de pleine lune, je contemple ravi l'horizon noyée dans l'obscurité. Je pose mon regard sur chaque détails, sur chacune de tes nuances de lumière. Je ferme un instant mes yeux, essayant de me remémorer le plus précisément possible chacun de tes contours, la couleur de ta robe nuitée, et tes milliers de prunelles étincelantes me fixant du ciel... Ma Londres, ma confidente, ma seule amie...

Ce soir, je ne reviendrais pas. C'est mon dernier acte. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de visions, pour le savoir. Dans quelques heures, mon corps impur brûlera dans un feu aussi vif que celui qui torture mon cœur, depuis tant d'années... Et je n'aurais même pas le courage, de lui parler... Londres, écouteras tu encore mes pleurs et mon désespoir, toi, belle cité que le sang et les larmes embellissent?

Cette nuit, j'éclairerais ta pénombre de flammes cruelles, qui t'orneront comme des bijoux sacrés... Ce soir, ton vieil ami le violoniste devra se taire, à jamais. C'est ce que le destin m'a soufflé, alors, ainsi soit-il.

Après tout, d'autres on déjà fini leur rôle dans cette tragédie. Ce soir, le maître des cartes, jouant encore au destin, à chasser de sa main deux pions blancs et un cavalier blanc... Oh, mais je te raconterais cela dans un instant.

J'ouvre à nouveau ces yeux maudits, qui furent la cause de tous mes malheurs. Comme j'aurais aimé revoir le soleil! Comme j'aurais aimé la voir danser dans les rayons lumineux du jour, son visage masqué par le contre-jour, encore une seule fois...

Le chant de la tamise me paraît bien triste ce soir, et la pluie s'abattant sur le pavé semble crier de douleur. Pleures tu, ma Magnifique Londres? Je soupire et ricane. Il n'y a pas de quoi pleurer... On ne verse pas de larmes, sur les objets et les fantômes... Car après tout, ai-je un jour exister? Ai-je seulement une fois dans ma vie cessé, de n'être qu'une ombre?

Les images floues d'une enfant dansant pieds nues sur le parvis me reviennent en mémoire. Il me semble me souvenir vaguement d'un air de violon enfantin, maladroit et emplit de fausses notes, mes ces réminiscences sont trop lointaines pour que je puisses le jouer... je souris... Ce soir, peut-être que je te l'offrirais, mon amie, faute de ne pouvoir le donner à celle que j'aime...

Je regarde le flacon de poudre que j'ai dans ma main. C'est drôle, de penser que le destin ne tien qu'à ça. Trop peu de poussière noire... trop de flammes... je n'ai plus le choix...

Et ce souvenir qui n'en finit plus. Je me demande parfois, si je ne me le suis pas inventé, ce rêve perdu, d'une danseuse gracieuse et d'un petit violoniste à la corde de mi brisée...

Brusquement, j'arrache la corde de mi de mon violon, qui pousse un petit cri de douleur. Puis, mon regard se pose de nouveau sur tes ruelles. Et parmi les ombres de la nuit, je distingue la haute silhouette de l'amant se dirigeant vers le vieil entrepôt. Minuit sonne. Ah, Ma belle, voilà que tu annonce l'heure de ma mort! Je m'incline devant tes applaudissements funestes. Je te promets de t'offrir, un final digne des plus grands opéras... des pas résonnent derrière moi. Je sens sa présence, et la pleine lune me paraît soudain bien pâle... je me retourne et je fais face à Moon. Elle s'avance vers moi, et me toise de son air fier et glacial. Devant elle, je ne suis qu'une poupée de chiffons.

Puisse son destin être moins cruelle que le mien! Car je l'aime, malgré son mépris, et sa haine... Mais enfin, je suis sans doute trop monstrueux, pour oser poser mon regard teinté de crépuscule sur son visage brun... Et tel un fantôme, je me dois de rester cacher dans l'ombre du parterre, tandis que la belle actrice s'élève dans la lumière...

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, tu as reçu un ordre, non? Alors, exécute-le! »

Je souris en guise de réponse, la tête basse, n'osant affronter son regard lagon, où je me perdrais sans doute. C'est étrange, comme sensation. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. J'ai juste peur de la perdre... Je suis terrifié à l'idée de partir, en emportant comme unique souvenir d'elle ces paroles cruelles et froides... et en doutant de ce rêve merveilleux...

Je regarde l'autre silhouette venir. Le spectacle a commencé. Il est temps que je prenne place sur scène...

Mais avant de partir, j'aimerais te dédier une dernière chanson, ma Londres... J'aimerais te donner les derniers rêves d'un enfant et d'un violon... Car oui, à présent, je me souviens de cette mélodie... Ce sont les même notes que celles de sa voix... C'est le même tempo que celui des battements de son cœur de pierre...

Je pose mon archet sur mon instrument et je m'apprête à jouer, me remémorant les événements de cette triste journée... Laisses moi te les raconter à nouveau, sur l'air mélancolique d'un violon brisé...

Alors écoute, Londres, écoute, et pleure moi...

* * *

« Aucune trace de lésions, cette jeune fille semble tout simplement s'être endormie, puis, le meurtrier la recouverte d'un cercueil de verre, où il a éparpillée ces roses sombres... » 

Le jeune comte Hargreaves fixa un instant le corps de la victime. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, cheveux noirs, teint pâle et lèvre sanglantes... et le cœur proprement arraché... Le meurtrier avait bien fait son travail, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sang...

« Riff est si méticuleux » Pensa le jeune noble. « Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui... Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas non plus de le retrouver... Je l'arrêterais, coûte que coûte! »

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un jeune homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir s'avançant vers lui.

« Blanche-neige? » Lui demanda le comte.

« Sans aucun doute! » Lui répondit le jeune inspecteur. À ses pieds on a retrouver une pomme...

Cain fixa l'objet qu'il pris avec précaution. Rien qu'à l'odeur âpre qui s'en échappait, il comprit que la pomme avait été empoisonnée...

« Je l'analyserais pour connaître précisément le poison » Dit il en devançant la demande de l'inspecteur qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

Sans même le saluer, le comte repris le chemin de sa maison. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il devait trouver Riff avant que ce ne soit lui qui le retrouve... Car il savait que quand l'amant croiserait de nouveau son chemin... Il n'en resterait qu'un...

Toutes ces années passées, entouré d'un mensonge, d'un songe merveilleux ou il pensait être aimé... Toutes ces années perdues... Il comptait bien les lui faire payer...

« Si tu me trahis, Riff, je n'aurais plus qu'à mourir »

Mourir?... Oui, probablement... Une échappatoire, une fuite légère et facile qui lui permettrait d'oublier sa peine... Mais Riff lui avait appris au moins une chose, c'est que des personnes l'aimaient, et qu'il devait vivre pour ces personnes. Cette leçon, il s'en souviendrait toujours... Lorsque les bras protecteurs de Riff l'avait bousculé, afin de le sortir des flammes ou il souhaitait brûler, avec Merediana... Désormais, il devrait vivre pour le sourire de Mary, pour le regard attendri d'oncle Neil ou pour les facéties de ce crétin d'Oscar...

Il n'avait plus le droit de mourir, sa vie ne lui appartenait plus...

Le lord soupira et franchit la porte de son manoir. Personne n'était là pour l'accueillir. Pas de regard anxieux, ni ce sourire soulagé de le voir enfin rentré. La maison était totalement silencieuse, les domestiques déjà plongées dans le sommeil, ne se souciant guère de leur maître, leur seule préoccupation étant de toucher leur rémunération en fin de mois...

Seul Riff avait sembler l'aimer... Et pourtant, c'était celui qui l'avait le plus trahi... Et malgré cela, Cain n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de remplacer le majordome. D'ailleurs, il le sentait. Ses plaies lui faisaient à nouveau mal, depuis qu'elles n'étaient plus pansées, chaque soir, par ses mains douces et fortes qui les soignaient avec tant d'adresse et d'attention... Ces mains qui connaissaient le passé de chacune de ses marques et qui l'avaient toujours soutenues...

Et la solitude pesait sur le cœur du comte plus qu'il n'acceptait de se l'avouer...

Le lord fit quelque pas dans le salon et tomba sur la silhouette fine de Mary, endormie sur le canapé. Elle l'avait sans aucun doute attendue là toute la soirée... Cain la couvrit de sa veste et la porta doucement dans sa chambre, en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Car désormais, elle était son souffle de vie. Si Mary venait à mourir... il ne pourrait plus continuer à survivre...

Et l'enfant vivait très mal cette situation. Plus que jamais, elle était un oiseau en cage, surveillé sans cesse et enfermé dans cette maison trop grande et trop silencieuse pour une enfant de son âge. Mais quelque soit la peine qu'elle pourrait encourir, il ne la laisserait plus jamais déployer ses ailes... Trop de ceux qu'il l'aimait l'avaient ainsi fuit...

Cain resta un moment assit à coté de l'enfant, avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Ne prenant même pas la peine de se déshabiller, il s'allongea sur le lit défait et ferma ses yeux d'or sans pour autant s'endormir. Cela faisait déjà des nuits qu'il ne dormait presque pas. Tous ces songes étaient hantés de ces merveilleux cauchemars, ou Riff revenait, lui annonçant qu'il l'aimait, qu'il n'était pas coupable... Ces merveilleux cauchemars ou tout était comme avant... Ces merveilleux cauchemars ou il était allongé nu contre le corps de Riff, écoutant sa respiration légère tandis qu'il dormait en le serrant très fort dans ses bras. Mais hélas, ces cauchemars avaient une fin... Et il se réveillait toujours...

Combien de fois avait il été tenté de prendre un poison de sa collection avant de s'endormir, de façon a ce que cela ne cesse jamais? Et combien de fois avait il vu, en saisissant la bouteille, le visage attristé de Mary déposant des fleurs sur sa tombe, ses yeux noyés de larmes, et son avenir entre les mains des Hargreaves qui n'auraient pas hésiter à la placer en couvent, afin de s'emparer de sa fortune...

Seule Mary, petite fée aux ailes arrachée, parvenait à empêcher ses mains de s'emparer de cette fiole. Mary, et son désir de vengeance...

Peu à peu, le sommeil et la fatigue des derniers jours gagnèrent, et le comte finit par se sentir partir dans les limbes des ses rêves. Il avait beau lutter, c'était un combat perdu d'avance. La pomme qu'il tenait toujours tomba alors sur le sol, tandis que sa main blanche pendait de son lit, telle celle de blanche neige éternellement endormie...

Le lendemain matin, les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent caresser le corps encore endormi du jeune lord. Il fronça un instant les sourcils en retroussant le bout de son nez et se cacha sous les draps de soie. Mais rapidement, il se rappela que Riff n'était plus là pour tirer les draps avec son flegme habituel et l'inciter à se lever rapidement.

Tous les matins, c'était pareil. Il lui fallait sortir de ce lit où il aurait voulut dormir à jamais. Chaque nouvelle journée qui commençait était une véritable torture. Car à chaque fois, il devait hésiter entre rester ainsi pour toujours, ou se décider à se lever et à passer un jour de plus à poursuivre la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde afin de la tuer.

Il resta allongé une bonne heure, savourant la caresse du soleil sur son corps, la chaleur de son lit, et le piaillement des oiseaux. Puis, doucement, il se redressa, avant de se préparer rapidement, seul. Enfin, il ramassa la pomme et franchit la porte de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans le salon, il vit Mary, en train de déjeuner. La jeune fille croisa un instant son regard, avant de détourner la tête. Ce matin encore, elle ne lui adresserait pas un mot. Et il en était ainsi depuis que, quelques semaines plus tôt, ils étaient rentrés de leur escapade où ils avaient découvert l'identité de Riff. Cain avait depuis lors enfermé sa jeune sœur. Et comme souvent, lorsque l'on enferme un rossignol sauvage en cage, celui-ci s'arrête de chanter. Ainsi, la jeune fille avait perdu la volonté de parler, et était devenue totalement muette. Et de plus, Mary en voulait terriblement à son grand frère de la maintenir dans cette cage dorée...

Mais Caïn pouvait se réjouir d'avoir rencontré durant une fraction de seconde son regard azuré, qui lui rappelait terriblement les deux saphirs qui ornaient le visage de Riff. Un visage souriant dans ses souvenirs, qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer de sa mémoire. Et tel un fantôme, les réminiscences de ses moments passés avec Riff s'accrochait à son passé comme les étoiles restent à jamais liées aux ténèbres de la nuit.

Le comte ne prit même pas la peine de s'installer à table avec sa jeune sœur. Il ne mangeait presque plus depuis un moment, et plus rien n'avait de saveur à son goût, si ce n'était le thé de Riff, et ce parfum délicat qui planait encore dans sa chambre et qui lui rappelait sans cesse la présence du majordome. D'un geste sec, il déplia son journal et commença à le feuilleter. Il n'y avait, bien entendu, encore rien sur blanche-neige, mais le « grand méchant loup », surnom idiot trouvé par les journaliste suite à son premier meurtre, ne cessait de faire couler de l'encre. Certes, aujourd'hui, Riff n'avait pas fait fort, et était placé en quatrième page, mais demain, c'était certain, il ferait la couverture du journal! Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Caïn. La traque avait pour lui commençait, et le chasseur allait finir par piéger le loup blanc...

le comte prit alors son dossier qu'il avait laissé négligemment sur la table, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes auparavant. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, parcourant de ses yeux mordorés le passé de Riff enfermer dans des photos, des articles de journaux, ou des papiers divers. Son regard se posa sur une lettre de l'hôpital psychiatrique où il avait été incarcéré. Riff recevait souvent des lettres qui lui demandaient de venir se présenter chez eux. Mais il ne s'y rendait jamais. Caïn plissa un instant les sourcils. Une partie des réponses à ses questions se trouvaient peut-être là. Il voulait croire que le changement brutal de Riff était dû à une maladie mentale. Mais pouvait-on encore espérer que cema eut changé quoique ce soit?

Le comte reposa le dossier et soupira. Qu'il était lassant de chercher, toujours, de poursuivre ce loup blanc insaisissable. ou plutôt, qu'au fond, il ne voulait pas saisir... pourquoi, pourquoi tout ceci était arrivé? L'heure n'était hélas plus aux questions. Chaque seconde qui passait, les mains de Riff se couvrait encore un peu plus de sang... Le comte plissa d'ailleurs les yeux à cette réflexion. Non, ce jeune homme n'était plus riff, il ne devait plus le voir ainsi... Riff ne saurait être encore ce monstre qui dévorait jeune fille et espoir... Désormais, il était l'amant. Une simple carte, qu'il devait abattre...

« Mary, je sors... »

dit simplement le comte, d'une voix douce, mais sans appel, à l'adresse d'une poupée de porcelaine qui ne lui répondrait plus. La jeune fille, elle, ne réagit pas, toujours devant son petit déjeuner, le regard perdu dans son bol, lui refusant ainsi l'accès à ces prunelles océan qu'il aimait tant. Ne la verrait-il jamais plus sourire, elle aussi?

« je vais appeler oscar... »

toujours pas un mot, ni un geste de la petite. Cain soupira, et se leva précipitamment. Et alors qu'il décrochait le téléphone, il ne vit pas une perle rouler sur le visage doux de mary, pour s'écraser sur la table... un petit diamant brillant se mourant à ses lèvres... Et il n'entendrait jamais la voix de Mary, elle qui savait, cette douce voix enfantine et pourtant si grave, murmurer doucement:

« n'y va pas... » 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

« je suis désolé monsieur le comte, mais je ne peut vous révéler ces informations. Je suis tenu par le secret de ma profession. Maintenant, si vous avez toute autre question sur l'institut, je serai ravi d'y répondre... »

Le vieux directeur de l'hôpital fixait de derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires le jeune comte hargreaves. Visiblement, malgré tous ses efforts, lord cain n'arriverait pas à lui soutirer la moindre information. De quoi le mettre de très très mauvaise humeur... Il avait des envies de meurtre...

« mais puisque je vous répète que c'est d'une importance capitale... »

« avez vous une carte de police? Non? Et bien dans ce cas, je crois que notre discussion s'arrête là. Je ne puis en aucun cas vous communiquer quoique ce soit sur son dossier médical. »

Le lord retint un soupir. Bon, apparemment, ce combat était peine perdu. Et le temps qui ne daignait pas suspendre son envol, ni s'interrompre, quelques secondes seulement! Cette aiguille qui continuait inlassablement sa route, telle un poignard attendant de désigner sa prochaine victime... Et voilà que des préoccupations administrative lui mettaient des bâtons dans les roue! Il se leva donc, salua l'homme en lui serrant la main, avant de se recouvrir de son manteau et de sortir de ces lieux ou même alors, la présence de riff semblait transparaître. Pourquoi tout lui rappelant riff, avec une tendresse et une douceur qu'il tentait en vain de chasser. Il voulait le haïr, mais pouvait-on haïr ce que l'on a toujours aimé?

La bruine s'abattait doucement au dehors, comme si londres pleurait des sanglots silencieux. Un rideau gris semblait voiler la scène, alors que le comte cherchait à présent un fiacre pour rentrer chez lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa suprise quand, justement, l'un d'entre eux s'arrêta pile poil devant lui... avec un sourire, le comte monta. Et ses yeux d'or rencontrèrent enfin un regard envoûtant.

« je vous salut, Monsieur le comte... Alors comme ça, on a perdu son petit animal de compagnie? »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Il avait finit par arriver dans la demeure de ce drôle de personnage qu'était le médium. Lord Caïn faisait quelques pas dans la demeure, s'interrogeant toujours sur les raisons de la présence de ce dernier du côté de l'hôpital psychiatrique de riff. Ses rencontres avec cléadhol étaient rarement lié au fruit du hasard. Il y avait toujours anguille sous roche.

« venons en au fait, je vous prie, que faisiez vous près de l'hôpital? »

demanda le comte, patiemment, alors que cleadhol lui versait un verre qu'il lui tendit avec un mystérieux sourire. Le comte fixa le contenu d'un regard songeur, plongeant ses yeux or dans la couleur jumelle, avant d'en boire une gorgée, et de fixer à nouveau le magicien.

« rien de bien important, disons que je me promenais... »

Une réplique qui aurait fait sourire le jeune comte, un peu plus tôt. À l'époque ou son regard de soleil mourant aurait croisé le bleu merveilleux des yeux de riff... Mais là, alors qu'il était loin de ce ciel dans l'accès lui était désormais interdit, rien n'était plus pareil. Cleadhol fut donc surpris d'entendre le son de cristal que l'on brise... Un peu comme le chant d'un espoir éteint... Et le regard qui se posa alors sur le magicien était autant envoûtant, que captivant... et ne reflétait que la fureur de flammes dansant sur les autodafé.

« crois tu sincèrement, cléadhol, que nous avons le temps pour ce genre de jeu... »

le magicien haussa un sourcil. Bien, visiblement, lorsque l'on touchait à riff, le comte n'avait plus le même comportement. Comme si riff fut, durant tout ce temps, ce qui retenait la personnalité véritable de Caïn... cet enfant apeuré à l'idée de perdre ce qui lui ait cher... qui veut tout... qui veut posséder et contrôler ce qu'il aime, mettre en cage le peu de chose auquel il tient, comme si cela aurait put les empêcher de s'envoler avec son petit espoir... riff, son oiseau en cage depuis si longtemps... Mais pourquoi Caïn n'avait-il pas refermer plus soigneusement la porte de cette prison dorée?

Cléadhol reposa donc son verre, avant de fixer Caïn. Il sembla hésiter, avant de répondre, dans un souffle.

« je ne sais rien qui puisse vous aidez... Seulement, vous ne cherchez sans doute pas du bon côté... Et si la question n'était pas Pourquoi, mais comment... »

le regard de cléadhol se fit brillant, alors que le comte Caïn commençait à entrevoir ce que le magicien tentait de lui dire... Comment?

« que sait tu? »

« rien... »

devant tant d'entêtement, le lord finit par soupirer de lassitude, et s'apprêta à partir. Avant toute chose, il devait retrouver riff, et ne pas perdre son temps avec de stupides egnimes. Mais alors qu'il tentait de franchir le seuil de la porte, une voix l'interloqua:

« cela fat combien de temps, que delilah a une telle emprise sur ce qui t'es de plus cher? »

sans un mot de plus, Caïn quitta l'appartement de Cléadhol, et sortit dans la rue, ignorant sa question, mais ne pouvait l'empêcher de tourner dans son esprit. Oui, depuis combien de temps sommeillait en riff le germe de la trahison, cette plante insidieuse qui, telle la rose, cachait sous ses pétales délicieusement parfumé et doux la blessures secrète des épines les plus aiguisés, petits poignards ne cherchant qu'à mordre une proie captivé par leur beauté? Depuis combien de temps « l'amant » été né au fond de son âme, carte dangereuse et perverses, guettant le moment opportun pour changer son porteur en terrible veuve noire?

Caïn n'en savait rien, non... Mais quelque chose l'intriguait... Cet hôpital, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, il en était certain... Oui, il en était certain. Sinon, comme expliquer la froideur du directeur, et surtout, son regard. Avec le recul, le comte réalisait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une simple réticence médicale. Il y avait autre chose; et ce quelque chose était la clef de tout le mystère, et dormais dans l'hôpital, tel un monstre guettant insidieusement sa proie, tapis dans l'ombre. Il devait découvrir quoi; il devait découvrir pourquoi dans le regard du directeur avait transpercé à un moment la... peur... Une idée lui vint... Il devait chercher, et peut-être... oui peut-être... Ah, que riff lui aurait été utile, mais il n'était plus la peine de chercher après lui. Et d'un pas résolu, le comte se dirigea vers la bibliothèque ou dormait les livres, et les archives de la ville...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Il le tenait! Il en avait passé, des heures, dans cette bibliothèque sombre et lugubre, mais enfin, il le tenait! Ce qui le mettrait enfin sur le voie... Un simple morceau de papier voler précipitamment dans les archive, d'un mauvais journal... Avec ça, il comprenait à présent... la nuit commençait à s'abattre sur Londres, il devait faire vite, et ne tarda pas à sonner à la grille de l'hôpital, avant d'y pénétré à nouveau, fort de sa nouvelle découverte, fermement serrer dans sa main, comme si ce simple morceau de papier eut put lui ramener riff, ou du moins, lui redonner l'espoir de le retrouver... pour enfin le tuer... du moins, le croyait-il...

il hâta son pas, jusqu'au bureau du directeur, bien surpris de le revoir surgir devant lui plus déterminé que jamais. Il le salua vaguement, et ne tarda pas à se demander ce que le comte lui voulait encore, ni pourquoi il arborer dès à présent ce sourire merveilleux et sur de lui, alors qu'il s'asseyait face à son bureau, l'air satisfait...

« bien... ne perdons pas de temps, je vous prit... Je sais que vous ne pouvez rien me dire sur le dossier médical de riff... mais peut-être pourrez vous me fournir plus de lumière sur le mystérieux financement qu'a reçu votre hôpital, il y a de cela, 7 ans... »

Juste avant que riff ne rentre... Comme une coïncidence. Un financement fournit par un anonyme... Une somme astronomique. qui aurait intérêt à faire cela pour un petit hôpital psychiatrique dans une londres victorienne ou la folie est une maladie bien trop souvent méprisé et méconnu, que l'on cache honteusement? Qui, si ce n'est une âme extrêmement généreuse... ou quelqu'un qui a de bien funestes plans en tête... L'homme paru mal à l'aise. On voyait bien qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un pion sur le grand échiquier de delilah. Un coup de maître de son père, que cain allait vite retourner à son avantage.

« hé bien, rien que vous ne sachiez pas je pense... Un mystérieux donateur. On en sait rien de plus... »

Le sourire de Caïn s'élargît. Lui aussi allait jouer au carte, mais pas avec des cartes de tarot, non. Lui, ce qu'il préférait,c 'était le poker. Et en ce moment,c 'était exactement ce qu'il faisait, avec son sourire entendu, son regard brillant d'assurance, et cette air sur de lui qu'il affichait, alors qu'ils e pencher vers le bureau, s'accoudant sur lui avec un sourire mauvais.

« oh, je vois? Donc, si je demande au commissaire de venir non pas perquisitionner vos dossiers médicaux, ce qui serait illégal, mais vos dossier financier de ces dix dernières années ainsi que l'attributions de fonds au différents services, je suis sur qu'il ne trouverait rien... »

le comte se recula alors, admirant sa victoire dans les yeux troublé de sa victime. Presque aussi délicieux que de distiller un poison. La peur et le mensonge pouvaient être de telles armes. et là, le comte savait que sa stratégie avait fait mouche...

« n'est-cce pas, monsieur... »

dit-il en se reculant sur la chaise, avec un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon,d es yeux rouge de démon, alors qu'il avançait un de ses pions sur l'échiquier pour en manger un autre... et l'envoyer dans le linceul de poussière, sous la neige blanche de loubli.

«que voulez vous exactement, monsieur le comte... »

une simple goutte de sueur indiqua bien au comte que son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Et déjà le pauvre directeur s'en voulait d'avoir un jour songer à traiter avec les Hargereaves, cette lignée maudite qui avait fait couler tant d'encre. Rien n'arrivait de bon, avec eux. C'est comme si la dame noir s'accrochait à leur pas, les suivant comme une ombre, étant leur ombre même, les ténèbres qui les entourent et renferment ttout ce ququ'ils approche trop près d'eux...

« vous le savez déjà... »

le regard du directeur se renfrogna...

« vous savez très bien que je ne peux vous fournir ce que vous rechercher... »

il se leva alors, mais sortit d'abord un dossier de son bureau, avant de s'avancer vers le comte.

« je vous prierai donc de sortir, monsieur le comte, les visites sont terminée... »

et alors qu'il s'avançait vers la porte, il posa le dossier sur le meuble de l'entrée, avant d'ouvrir la porte, invitant ainsi le comte hargreaves à sortir...

« j'ai beaucoup de travail, donc, je ne vous retiens pas... il va sans doute falloir que je recherche un dossier que j'ai perd, alors, si vous le voyez... ramenez le moi... »

Le comte eut un petit sourire entendu alors que, passant devant l'entrée, il saisit la pochette jaune et sortit avec un dernier regard.

« je n'y manquerait pas, monsieur... au revoir... »

et sur ce, le comte Hargreaves put enfin retrouvé la rue, le dossiers à la main... ce même dossier qui contenait tout les secrets de riff... Il embarqua donc dans un fiacre, et commença à éplucher soigneusement les page les plus sombres de l'histoire de celui qu'il croyait connaître... ses yeux finirent par s'écarquillais de surprise... c'était donc ça... alors, dans ce cas... c'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait toujours penser... et cette révélation, loin de lui portait la lumière qu'il espérait, ne faisait qu'emplir un peu plus son âme de noirceur et d'ombres qui venaient enserrer son cœur. Et là, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment,t tandis que les ombres de la nuit s'épaississaient.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jamais le comte n'avait été aussi pressé de rentrer. Il ne fut pas plus tôt descendu du fiacre qu'il se précipita vers le manoir. La nuit, sa sœur, son amie, elle qui l'avait si souvent couvert de ses bras n'était plus qu'inquiétude. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir, une silhouette sembla passer...; Rien d'autre qu'une ombre, qui fit se serrer son cœur alors que, à la hâte, le comte retourner vers sa porte avant de s'apercevoir... que dans le manoir, toutes les lueurs étaient éteinte. Son cœur loupa un battement,c e cœur depuis longtemps arrêté au fond, depuis que riff avait tourné cette arme contre eeux. Il sortit ce petit revolver qu'il cachait tout le temps sur lui, ses pensées ne se tournant que vers riff et mary... se pourrait-il que? Non, pas elle... Pas elle...

il ouvrit doucement la porte, qui n'avait pas été verrouillée. Dans la pénombre, il trouva doucement son chemin, jusqu'au salon ou, par une fenêtre ouverte ou les rideau blanc planait au clair de lune telle des fantôme, il vit une silhouette allongé.

Rapidement, il alluma la lumière avant de se jeté sur le corps prostré, et de retourner le visage dans le sien, cherchant es yeux anxieux à y rencontrer encore quelque flamme de vie... Et ce qu'il y vit, ce n'était rien qu'une petite luciole, perdu encore dans ce regard qu'il avait si souvent vu rieur...

« ah... tu es enfin... rentré... »

la voix était rauque, une voix qui se brise, alors que le comte, sans voix, passait une main dans les cheveux, sur la joue, retenant avec peine ses larmes qu'il avvait promis de ne jamais plus versé.

« C'était... pas trop tôt... Un peu plus et... »

Oscar se tut. La fatigue le gagné. Le combat était perdu d'avance. Le comte murmura un faible « chut »... que dire, dans ses moment là. Il était perdu, et avait peur. Oui, pour la première fois, le comte hargreaves avait peur et tremblait... et sa petit sœur, ou était-elle? Sa petite lumière? Sa dernière chance? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, oscar osa un faible sourire sur son visage déjà envahit par les caresses de la dame noire... Un sourire qui se changea vite, en grimace.

« allons, ne pleure pas... beau frère... ta sœur. est sauve... elle s'est enfuie... »

oh, que Caïn s'en voulait alors du soulagement qui étreignit son âme, alors que la dernière personne qui lui avait été fidèle s'éteignait...Oscans sembla peiné à déglutir, mais ne quittait pas ce sourire qui était le sien. Comme si, jusqu'au dernier moment, il éprouvait le besoin d'être celui qu'il avait toujours été. Le bouffon d'un roi triste, d'un prince au poison... le sourire de Caïn. C'était ce qu'il avait appris à devenir. Et pour une fois encore, il voulait le voir rire, il voulait le voir sourire. Et non pas voir cette air ou se mêlait pitié, douleur, et ou ses pensées n'étaient non pas tourné vers lui, mais vers cette question, pourquoi, Riff, serait-il donc éternelemment le seul dans ses pensées? Pourtant, oscar avait son secret... oh oui, son lourd secret. Jamais riff n'aurait du avoir le droit de le faire souffrir, jamais...

« que... »

oscar fit taire le jeune noble d'un sourire et un clin d'oeill. Une longue histoire... et lui suffit cependant de pointer sur son torse une carte déchirée. Cela de l'amant, coupée en deux... et sur cette carte, soigneusement posé,un grain de blé... aussi doré que les yeux de cain...

« Il est... venu... il voulait... la belle... au bois dormant... mary... alors... comme je t'avais promis... Tu voix, je suis un homme de parole... elle a rien, ta petite sœur. »

le comte ne mit guère de temps à comprendre. Oscar avait protégé sa sœur. parce qu'il lui avait promis. Parce que lui ne l'avait pas trahi. D'un main, il serra la veste d'oscar, avant d'écreser dans son poing la carte, en tremblant de rage, tachant ainsi ses main du liquide vermeille qui s'écoulait avec la vie du grand fou... Mais ce n'était pas ce que voulait oscar... Lui ce qu'il voulait... c'était illuminé la vie de cain, jusqu'au bout. Même s'il le haïssait, même s'il le repoussait... même s'il le trouvait lassant. Il voulait exister, justte existe, et les voir sourire... le voir sourire surtout. De ce même sourire qu'abordait autre fois celle qu'il aurait du aimer... Le voir afficher ce même air arrogant, ces même yeux pétillant, ce même caractère sur de lui et téméraire... Non, ce n'était pas cette pitié et cette tristesse qu'il voullait là. Il voulait le voir rire, rire au éclat, peu lui importait... mais surtout pas voir cette ombre de peine sur le visage de son petit cain.

« fais pas cette tête, tu ne va pas... te débarrasser de moi... »

Cain eut un sourire, avant de tenter, doucement...

« ne fais pas de geste brusque, rien, je vais appeler une ambulance... »

Mais une main le rattrapa, toujours avvec ce sourire, ce même sourire qui se graverait à jamais dans son esprit...

« ou tu vas, comme ça... tu devrais savoir.; qu'en ce moment, les secours... sont très occupés. On dit qu'il y aurait... un « amant » dans les ruelles... »

son sourire suffit à rappeler doucement cain. Il essaya de se libérer, murmurant son prénom, mais rien n'y fit. Sa Main restait toujours aussi ferme et tendre. À l'image d'oscar... Un géant qu'un simple soupir d'un mystérrieux comte au yeux d'or suffisait à faire tomber. Il il lui semblait alors, à ce moment là,q que les deux perle d'ambre qui le fixait été bien la chose la plus précise à ses yeux. Alors non, il ne voulait pas le voir partir. C'est que, avec son manque de chance, ils serrait capable de se laisser emporter avant son retour... et de rester seul, là, endormit pour l'éternité, sans avoir put entendre une dernière fois son rire... son rire comme la mer... ce lui pour lequel il vivait, désormais... une mélodie, que rien ne monde, ne pouvvait égaler...

« il va falloir... sue tu partes... les retrouver... tu sais? »

oscar fixa à nouveau cain, avant de reprendre, toujours doucement...

« je crois qu'il... n'attends plus que toi... il dois en avoir assez, lui aussi, hein? »

un nouveau sourire doux, alors que, malgré lui, le fou de cain pplerrait, celui qui fut si longtemps durant le cavalier qui l'avait soutenu... doucement, il se laissait aller... sentant déjà une neige de ppoussière recouvrir sa vie... la voiler comme un songe... Un songe ou le prince serait un enfant qui n'avait jamais put être un enfant... Cain... Un oiseau inssasissable... un de ses oiseau que, lorsqu'on le mettait on cage, on voyait inexorablement mourir... et peut importait si vous ouvriez à nouveau les barreaux de sa prison... jamais plus il ne s'envolerait sur d'autres elles que celles de son derniers souffles...

« t'en fais pas... tu vas pas me perdre parce que... même en écosse... je viendrai te hanter, beau frère... »

enfin, ces larmes qu'ill rettenait roulèrent librement, tandis que les yeux de cain brillait, mais ne se libérait pas... seul lui pouvait lui rendre ses larmes... seul celui à qui il avait offfert lles pleurs de son corps... et oscar, n'était pas le gardien de ces merveilleux diamant... il ne le serait jamais...

« tu sais, t'as sœur. elle s'est envolée... mais elle est débrouillarde, hein? »

cain hocha la tête, avant de repasser sa main dans les cheveux de celui qui fut son ami. Que dire, il ne pouvait plus parler... non, il ne le pouvait plus... Oscar déglutit une nouvelle fois, péniblement, alors que le sang affluait à sa bouche, à ses lèvres, s'écoulant parmi ses larmes... mais cain était là, alors, il souriait. Il devait le faire rire, une dernière fois... parce qu'au fond quelque chose lu disait que sinon, cain ne rirait plus jamais... ce serait là, la dernière fois, qu'on entendrait résonnait le son cristallin du comte aux yeux d'or... de l'enfant maudit...

« Cain... tu sais... je... »

Hésita oscar... car c'était aussi la dernière fois qu'il lèverait, non... il devait lui dire, alors... et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à reparler, un doigt fin, comme un papillon, se posa sur ses lèvres... son souffle sembla ce couper à ce contact, alors qu'il frissonner. Il n'était pas seul, alors? Cain était bien là...

« je sais... »

murmura t-il simplement... avec un sourire. Alors, oscar, devant cela... ne put retenir un léger rire... ainsi, le petit papillon avait capturer son secret. Il était libre, maintenant. Et sur les ailes de l'insecte flamboyant et or, il pourrait s'envoler... Mais il lui manquait encore quelque chose... cette simple chanson... cette simple mélodie... ce rire... Mais hélas, le bouffon n'avait plus la force de faire une dernière plainsaterie... Ses yeux se fermait déjà... non, il ne voulait pas partir sans ça... sans son trésor...

« oscar? »

la voix du comte parue le rattaché une dernière fois à la vie... il rouvrit ses yeux autrefois pétillant de vie, et désormais voiler de cette poussière... oui, cette poussière...

« Hum? »

« Ne m'appelle plus beau frère... »

Et là, dans ces mots... Un sourire de cain... un petit rire, peut-être, dans un souffle... oscar, 'lavait-il rêver, imaginer? Oui, sans doute, ett iil le savait. Cain ne riait plus... cain ne savait plus rire depuis longtemps... alors, souriant de douleur, l'ancien baron ne put que murmurer:

« ne t'en fais pas pour ça... »

et alors que Caïn se penchait pour embrasser son front... son dernier souffle caressa les cheveux sombre... et la main d'oscar, comme celle de ces princes vaincu après de lourd combats, retombait le long de son corps, alors que Caïn restait là, face au jeune home, dont une partie du visage avait été brûlé, posant une main sur la plaie de la balle, jute près du cœur. cette balle qui lui avait été fatale...

« merci... »

un souffle, un murmure, alors que Caïn posa sa main ensanglanté sur son front, pour retenir ses sanglots, luter contre ses larmes qui ne coulerait jamais... Puis il prit la carte, et attendit... des heures, peut-être... et enfin, en miroitant le grain de blé, il comprit... l'ancien entrepôt désaffecté.

il se relava alors, prêt à partir, non sans une dernière caresse au visage d'oscar... Et alors qu'il regardait la nuit par la fenêtre, il se mit à songer que son petit oiseau au cheveux dorés, volait peut-être quelque par, dans londres... sans doute bien plus heureuse que dans sa cage... il ne reverrait jamais sa lumière, mais qu'importe. Il était tant pour lui de sombrer dans les ténèbres de celui qu'il avait tant aimé... et que son petit ange vole, continuantde portter de sa vie et sa bonne humeur... les ailes qui mènneront à jamais leur souvenirs... et les espoirs, ce de pauvre oscar...

alors, le comte se dirigea vers la fenêtre, la referma, et tira les rideaux, se plongeant dans la pénombre... et alors qu'il passait une dernière fois prêt d'oscar pour ramasser la carte, il put lui murmurer, dans un dernier souffle...

« dors bien... »

et alors, doucement,s es lèvres rencontrèrent celles d'oscar, dand ce dernier baiser que, en vie, le bouffon n'aurait jamais osé lui donner...

et le comte sortit enfin...

Il allait la regagner, sa liberté...

Pour son ange...

Pour la petite fille au cheveux et au regard d'azur qui pleurait, dans les ruelles... laissant des perles de cristal pourrir à ses pieds, et son regard se voiler, à jamais, de ce bleu profond quon les occéan..; du bleu exacte des yeux de riff...

et enfin, les comte hargreaves, marchait vers son destin...

vers son dernier souhait...

en finir, et voir le rideau enfin tomber...

il ne resta désormais plus dans son esprit que cette phrase, que ce murmure au étoile de la nuit, que seule la lune endormie et un petit violon n'ont jamais entendu.

« riff... je vais te tuer... »

un murmure aussi triste... que les pleurs d'une étoile... aussi triste que le lamento d'un violon s'élevant dans la nuit... et dans un coin, quelque part dans Londres? Une mains, tel un coup de vent... balayer un pion noir et un cavalier blanc...

_Et joue ce violon, danse et entraine_

_la légèreté d'un rêve, le souffle d'une vie..._

_tombe le fou sur la terre ancienne..._

_et laisse la mélodie voler sa vie..._

_Que chante l'oiseau au plumes blanches déchu..._

_le fou du roi ne rira jamais plus..._

_Car dans la boue des souvenirs perdu..._

_Il s'en est allée sans un regard perdu..._  


* * *

Mon air s'achève sur cette note triste. as tu compris Londres, ce que me réserve le scénario de ce destin tragique? Je cesse cette mélodie infantile, si mélancolique et si entraînante... Elle donnerait presque envie de se jeter dans le vide avec les pleurs du violon qui s'enfuient dans tes ruelles. Dire, que c'est le seul air, que j'ai jamais composé!

Je me retourne vers Lune. Elle n'a pas bougé, et toi, cruelle, dans tes ténèbres, tu ne me permets pas alors de distinguer ce brouillard de larmes dans ses yeux. Tout ce que je peux voir, c'est cette main crispée sur son cœur...

Mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je lève mes yeux vers la lune céleste, qui éclaire durant un court instant nos deux silhouettes perchées sur les toits de la ville. Il est temps; la dame noire m'appelle; Je l'entends déjà! Et dans la brise froide de ce soir, je peux sentir sa cruelle étreinte tentant de m'emporter.

Je ne me suis jamais rebellé. J'ai toujours regardé le destin jouer avec les autres, les faisant aller et venir au gré de sa mélodie... Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qu'un requiem pleurera...

Je tourne alors le dos à cette lune pâle du ciel qui mourra cette nuit avec moi pour mieux renaître, et je me dirige vers l'entrepôt, prêt à placer cette poudre noire, à côté des tonneaux de poudre disposé dans l'entrepôt où cain et riff vont de nouveau se rencontrer... et se séparer, éternellement...

Je sais que je n'aurais pas assez de poudre, pour pouvoir mettre le feu aux tonneaux tout en ayant le temps de me mettre à l'abris...

Je passe devant Moon, qui ne réagit toujours pas... Ainsi donc, je n'avais fait qu'un rêve... Ma belle gitane n'avait jamais dansé devant moi... Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de cet air. Et moi, je n'ai plus que des réminiscences floues, ma mémoires ayant été en partie volée par le lavage de cerveau qu'Alexis m'a fait subir...

Un rêve, un songe, une chimère... Voilà ce après quoi j'ai espéré... Je n'ai donc plus qu'à mourir... Londres, ce soir, tu auras droit à un final de sang et de flammes, où aucunes autres larmes que les miennes ne seront versés...

Mais avant que j'ai pu atteindre le bâtiment gris, un violent coup vient percuter ma tête et je m'écroule sur le sol. Je sens que l'on me vole ma poudre à canon, et lorsque je retrouve en moi les forces nécessaires pour relever la tête, je croise le regard bleu de Moon... Et je m'y perds. Une larmes sur ses joues. Un perle éphémère qui a plus de valeur pour moi que tous les diamants les plus purs du monde... un cristal de chagrin qui se forme sous mes yeux... la lune pleure! Je tends ma main vers cet pierre précieuse, mais moon arrete mon geste, et, doucement, elle caresse ma joue et me sourit.

Puis, tendrement, elle porte sa main sur son propre visage et de ses doigts fins, elle cueille cette perle... Et avec une infinie tendresse, elle la dépose au coin de mes lèvres, et j'en goutte la saveur amère...

Alors, elle me murmure à l'oreille:

« Ceci est une larme... garde la précieusement! Car c'est une goutte de sang de mon cœur de glace..."

je veux répondre, mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Un autre coup vient me frapper la mâchoire. Je n'ai que le temps de murmurer son nom, en entendant ses pas s'éloigner:

« Ida... »

Et alors, je plonge dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience, emportant avec moi le souvenir parfait de ses deux lagons bleus regorgeant de cristaux étincelants.

_La nuit rit ce soir..._

_sous les bravos des flocans..._

_Le fou fît ce soir..._

_sous le lamento d'un violon..._

merci de votre lecture, et un grand chapitre pour me faire pardonné de 14 pages... XD! le suivant bientôt, enfin, du moins, j'espère. ( non, pas dans un an, bande de mauvaises langues! XD)

une ch'tit review? ( me parlez pas des fautes... TT... je sais! > ... XD)


	5. Requiem à la lune

**Dislamer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. Il appartienne à Kaori Yuki…**

**Je m'excuse du retard ! examens oblige ! voilà donc la suite promise ! la faute du retard inccombe également beaucoup au passage de l'entrepot que je n'aime pas du tout, et que j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ! je pense que je le reprendrai plus tard parce que je n'aime pas du tout, mais faut bien vous mettre la suite un jour XD ! Donc, la voilà enfin !**

**Courage, c'est presque fini ! XD**

**Je recopie les réponses aux reviews :**

Andeor : Rohhh ! ça me fait bien plaisir que la fic t'aie plus, et je te rassure, le projet de la finir n'est pas abandonné. ( en vérité, c'est ta review que je viens de lire qui m'a motivée pour faire ce petit message.) Je suis juste très longue sur cette fic ( je sais pas pourquoi elle me fait ça…). Alors, range moi cette épée ! t'oserais pas frapper quelqu'un sans défense ? non ?... si ??? ( grand sourire innocent.)Quand aux fautes, tu as bien fait de les mentionner : c'est une horreur, je « hais » l'orthographe, donc, c'est volontiers que j'accepterai ton aide… Parce que je peux comprendre les grincements des dents qui peuvent se produire lorsqu'on lit une fic bourrée de fautes.

Elenaure : salut !!!! Je t'ai envoyé un message privé. ( je sais pas si tu l'a eu) pour t'expliquer un peu la situation. C'est vrai que ça faisait un bail ! je te raconte tout dans ce message. Si tu ne le reçois pas, je te ferai un petit mail ! zoubyyyy ! et merci pour tes encouragements.

Saria romane : Merci bien pour tes encouragements ! contente que ça te plaise ! J'essais de corriger les fautes, mais c'est une horreur ! rah ! faudrait tuer celui qui a inventé l'orthographe ! quand à la note, c'est pas grave… ; vue qu'elle est bonne ! XD (non,je plaisante, bien sur ! quoique ça faisait un moment que mes profs ne m'ont plus mis une note come ça !)

Darky : pas loggé ! hé bennn !!! encore une bêtise mon dark ! ( XD) je te n'aimeuuh !)

Jezabel Disraeli : merci !

Nelja : ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir d'avoir une review de toi ! je vais faire le sutie le plus vite possible, je suis désolée d'être si longue ! je vais tenter de continuer encore un peu dès ce soir ! merci encore infiniment de ta review !

**Note pour la fic :**

La lune signifie au Tarot ( encore l'interprétation la plus néfaste possible, bien sur XD) c'est l'arcane de l'émotion, du rêve, des illusions. Elle symbolise le mirage, les désillusions, les fausses promesses, les pièges.

* * *

**Lamento: Requiem à la lune...**

_Moi, je suis un violon bien triste_

_j'ai un cœur d'accordéon_

_de piano sans un pianiste_

_et je pleure dans un carton_

_mon cœur de bois s'était enflammé_

_pour toi enfant aux yeux si purs_

_qui perdus dans ce grenier_

_avait pleuré sur mes blessures_

_" Va-t'en, petite catin! Pars, ombre du démon! Comment ose tu souiller le parvis de l'église par ton infâme présence! Pars, te dis-je!"_

_L'enfant ramassa rapidement ses pièces et son tambourin, avant de s'enfuir en courant, pourchassé par les gardes. Sa longue robe rouge l'empêchait de se mouvoir correctement, et bien des fois, la petite gitane faillit trébucher. Les gardes la rattrapaient peu à peu, mais elle finit par réussir à s'enfuir._

_Juste en face de l'église, derrière une grille placée au niveau du trottoir, un autre enfant soupira tristement. Aujourd'hui encore, les gardes avaient fait s'envoler la petite flamme rouge dansant si joliment sur le marbre froid. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de patienter jusqu'au retour de ce démon soulageant tellement ses souffrances, et sa solitude… tristement, l'enfant descendit du meuble sur lequel il était monté et alla se coucher sur son lit de paille. De là, il entendait très distinctement les rires de ses parents et de leurs invités. Une fois encore, l'enfant soupira en se retournant sur son lit, cherchant à fuir ces témoignages d'une joie qu'il ne devait jamais connaître. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme assez élégant entra dans la sombre pièce où le soleil lui-même n'osait pénétrer. L'enfant sursauta et se recroquevilla un instant tremblant. D'un pas décidé, l'homme s'avança vers lui et le saisit fermement par l'épaule avant de le jeter sur le sol. En larmes, le petit garçon se releva, la tête basse… Pourquoi le détestait-on autant ? L'homme lui mit alors violemment un violon dans les bras._

_« Joue, sale gamin, qu'on te nourrisse au moins pour quelque chose…. »_

_Docilement, l'enfant obéit tandis que les pas s'éloignait. Le jeune virtuose laissa la musique envahir la pièce et la rue. Il entendit ses parents répondre aux invités curieux que c'était un petit orphelin qu'ils avaient généreusement recueilli qui jouait dans la chambre… Mais qu'étant associable, il valait mieux ne pas trop le perturbé, le pauvre manquait tellement d'affection et d'amour. Et leur enfant ? Ce petit être démoniaque dont on parlait ?il n'avait jamais existé. Mort né, à leur grande peine… c'est pour cela qu'il avait recueillit cet enfant, pour offrir la chance à un petit garçon de grandir dans une famille telle que la leur. Quelle ironie. Le petit violoniste en aurait pleuré. Pourquoi avaient-ils honte de lui ? Qu'avait-il fait de si mal ?Il ne comprenait pas…. Mais il l'acceptait, peu à peu. Peut-être parce que malgré tout, il les aimaient, et souhaitait au fond un regard, un geste doux, une attention. Et que, si la seule façon pour lui d'exister à leur yeux était sa musique, il jouerait jusqu'à en mourir, pour un peu de tendresse, un peu d'attention. L'enfant sourit ironiquement…. Il imaginait bien le genre de louanges que ses parents devaient récolter… Depuis sa naissance, il était caché là, dans cette cave humide, trop fragile pour être exposé à la lumière, trop inquiétants pour être aimé…. L'enfant démoniaque, le vampire, c'est ainsi que ses parents le nommaient…. Ses yeux rubis flamboyants de peur ou luisant de larmes avaient eu raison de son bonheur. Quand à cette peau diaphane, elle était sa cage secrète, celle qui lui empêchait de supporter le soleil, celle qui faisait de lui un démon… Le jeune garçon joua jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que même le violon ne finisse par se laisser briser. Une des cordes sauta alors, et vint gifler l'enfant, marquant sa joue d'une griffure rouge. Mais il ne cessa pas alors de jouer. Il ne s'accorda un instant de répit que lorsqu'il fut à bout de force. il cessa alors toute musique, mais ce ne fut que pour s'écrouler sur le sol, vidé et vaincu par la cruauté de ce monde… et perdu dans ce sommeil profond qui le faisait apparaître presque mort, l'enfant esquissa un faible sourire devant la flamme dansante de ses songes._

_j'aimerais tant sentir tes doigts_

_caresser mon bois miteux_

_je voudrais tant pleurer pour toi_

_mais je suis sans doute trop vieux._

_La nuit était déjà noire quand il fut réveillé par des sanglots prés de sa grille. Le jeune garçon resta un instant surpris, avant de finalement se relever, intrigué par ces pleurs à une heure inhabituelle. Il se saisit du petit tabouret de bois qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce et se hissa dessus. Il s'accrocha ensuite aux barreaux de sa prison pour trouver un équilibre, et fouilla de ses yeux rougeoyant la rue, avant que son regard ne se fige, comme captivé à jamais par un éclat écarlate. Elle était là. Cette petite gitane aux gestes pleins de grâces et à la peau dorée de ce soleil qu'il ne pouvait pas approcher. La créature du jour avait fait un pas dans son domaine, celui de l'ombre de la nuit. Cependant, elle semblait souffrir, recroquevillée, pleurant à ne plus pouvoir s'en arrêter. La voir ainsi déchira le cœur du jeune violoniste. Il saisit alors doucement son violon, avant de remonter sur son tabouret, et de caresser doucement les cordes, entamant une mélopée sinistre et mélancolique, douce et basse, comme les pleurs de la lune. La jeune gitane releva son visage. Non sans difficulté, elle trouva la force de se relever, et leva ses yeux au ciel pour chercher la provenance de cette mystérieuse musique. Mais dans les ombres du soir, elle ne trouva rien. Elle passa alors une main sur un visage ensanglantée, encore marqué par les coups des gardes, brûlé dans sa chair et défiguré. Mais, au furet à mesure que la musique gagnait en hauteur, elle sentait sa douleur se dissiper… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce chant avec quelque chose de magique, et d'envoûtant. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, avant de se crisper en un rictus de douleur. Elle porta vivement une main à ses traits blessés, avant de s'avancer vers la provenance de la musique. Elle plissa les yeux. Ainsi donc, elle semblait sortir de sous terre, comme une mélopée infernale cherchant à l'attirer au pus profond d'un tombeau. Elle se pencha, doucement, cherchant à en percevoir mieux l'origine. Mais elle ne vit rien, dans la pénombre…_

_Soudain, la musique cessa, un bruit de chute suivit, accompagné d'une respiration saccadée, alors que le jeune garçon allait trouvé refuge dans la pénombre…_

_« Il y a quelqu'un ? »_

_Les yeux du jeune albinos se posèrent alors sur le visage meurtri. Sous le reflet de la lune, la jeune gitane n'aperçu que deux iris rougeoyants, qui lui firent pousser un petit cri de surprise. Mais elle ne s'enfuit pas. La curiosité parvint à lui faire oublier toute douleur. Elle se pencha un peu plus en avant…_

_« qu'est ce que tu es ? »_

_demanda t'-elle dans un petit murmure.._

_« - Un démon… Je crois…»_

_Furent les seuls mots que son étrange compagnon osa murmurer. La petite fille, quand à elle, ne savait pas si elle devait s'enfuir, ou rester afin d'apaiser ce désir d'en savoir plus. Mais l'autre ne semblait pas prêt à lui concéder une telle chance, et comme plus effrayé d'elle qu'elle ne l'était de lui, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'ombre, faisant disparaître la lueur vermeille de ses iris dans la pénombre de sa cage._

_« ne t'en vas pas ! »_

_souffla t-elle…_

_Elle tendit alors une main à travers la toute petite ouverture. Une main fine et blanche, qui cherchait à atteindre le jeune homme qui reculait, avant qu'il ne se retrouve pétrifié, levant son regard vers ces doigts tendus, cherchant à l'atteindre. Il ferma les yeux, plus habitué à recevoir des coups et des bousculades qu'autre chose. Pourtant, cette main douce vint effleurer une mèche de ses cheveux, et la petite gitane, que lui voyait à la faveur des rayons de la lune, esquissa un sourire._

_"Tu joueras encore pour moi, d'accord ?"_

_Dit-elle une nouvelle fois, avant de laisser ses lèvres dessiner sur son visage un sourire un peu triste et amer… Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, à la fois attirée par tant de mystères, mais également, attendrie par ce jeune garçon qui trouvait refuge dans les ombres de la nuit._

_"C'est drôle… tu ressembles à un oiseau de nuit, à te cacher ainsi dans la pénombre ! On entend que le chant de ton violon… un peu comme les chouettes… »_

_Elle eut un rire cristallin à cette remarque enfantine. Mais dans la cellule, Le jeune garçon ne souriait pas. Un éclair de tristesse, de désespoir et d'impuissance s'empara de ses prunelles. Car lui, il savait. Des sanglots douloureux se bousculaient dans sa gorge… Il ne pouvait que garder le silence. Pourtant, il aurait tant voulu lui parler…_

_« - Je sens que tu es triste, c'est dommage, moi, j'aime bien quand on sourit… »_

_Nouveau sourire de la jeune fille. Le petit démon ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit douloureusement sur ce visage. Il osa prononcer alors quelques mots, étranges et fous, des paroles d'enfants aliénés par l'enfermement, la haine, et la peur… Mais il l'avait choisi. Parce qu'elle avait tendu sa petite main vers lui, à travers les pâles rayons lunaires, larmes sélénites, témoins de leurs rencontre secrète…_

_« Un jour, je mourrai pour toi… »_

_La gitane eut un rire léger, si différent des siens. En fait, le petit garçon se demandait s'il avait un jour rit…_

_« ne dis pas de bêtise ! que tu es bête ! on ne meurt pas pour quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas ! encore moins une gitane ! »_

_Mais malgré ces paroles dures, le regard de la petite fille brilla légèrement, comme si cette révélation l'avait touché. Un mensonge de plus à ses yeux. Une réalité pour le petit garçon. Ce serait son seul but. S'éteindre, pour que la flamme de sa danseuse continue à réchauffer le monde. Pour un de ses sourires, un de ses regards, ou pour son mépris…_

_Mais alors que, de nouveau, la petite main semblait chercher à l'atteindre. Alors que le jeune albinos cherchait à braver le destin qu'il connaissait, et s'avançait vers elle, des bruits d'une course folle se retentirent._

_« - hé toi ! salle gamine ! tu joues à quoi encore ! voleuse… »_

_La jeune fille rétracta alors sa main, avant que celle-ci n'ait pu effleurer de nouveau les cheveux ou le visage de l'albinos. Elle lui lança un dernier regard. Une fraction de seconde, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Puis, elle courut._

_Dans la pénombre de sa cellule, le jeune garçon savait. Il savait qu'elle croirait que leur rencontre ne fut qu'un songe, au fil des années. Qu'elle l'oublierait, ne croirait plus en lui, et que, de ce fait, il disparaîtrait à ses yeux. Il savait également que, à l'angle d'une ruelle, un homme charismatique, grand, noble, lui attraperait la main, et placerait une de ses main gantée sur le visage de la gitane, lui faisant signe de se taire, alors que les gardes passeraient en courant sans les voir. Caché dans le manteau sombre d' l'homme, elle échapperait à leurs coups… et elle lui ferait confiance. Elle prendrait sa main, et elle le suivrait. Jusqu'à la fin. Et jamais plus, l'albinos ne jouerait pour elle._

_Tout cela, ne serait qu'un songe._

_Un songe dont le réveil serait un cauchemar._

* * *

L'entrepôt où le rendez-vous avait lieu n'avait rien d'accueillant. C'était un endroit sombre et poussiéreux, visiblement abandonné depuis des années. Dans la pénombre de ce bâtiment malsain, la frêle silhouette s'avançait, le bruit de ses bottes venant marteler le sol et emplir le lieu d'un tambourinement incessant, comme un avertissement, aussi rapide et aussi fort que les battements de son cœur. Pourtant, comme étranger aux avertissements de la nuit, le comte progressait dans la noirceur de ce lieu, se laissant engloutir par les ténèbres. Il fallait en finir. Il ne fallait plus faiblir. Il n'avait pas le droit de faillir.

Soudain, en écho à ses pas, d'autres sons de bottes s'élevèrent, faisant taire instantanément les siennes. Le comte se figea, comme pétrifié, n'osant bouger, mais ne pouvant plus désormais faire un pas en arrière. Trop de fantômes semblait le pousser vers ce destin, ce pourquoi il était venu, ce soir. Il lui semblait pouvoir voir le sourire d'une jeune fille fauchée au printemps de sa vie, entendre le rire du baron Gabriel, et sentir sur sa peau les mains délicates d'un jeune homme aux yeux bleus, le souffle doux de sa respiration si calme, sa présence, entêtante… Un jeune homme qui n'était plus alors qu'un fantôme, un rêve chasser par la lumière trop cruelle d'un matin frissonnant. Un jeune homme qui ne demandait qu'à se reposer enfin, et qui n'avait plus rien à voir, avec son pâle reflet, debout, face à lui, dans ce manteau sombre, qui le regardait de ces mêmes yeux azurs, pourtant si différents.

_( « je crois qu'il... n'attends plus que toi... il dois en avoir assez, lui aussi, hein? » ) _

Les mots d'Oscar résonnent dans sa tête comme une litanie incessante, alors qu'il fixe le visage de cet inconnu, souriant légèrement, froidement, avec un amusement mêlé d'indifférence. Il ne voulait plus voir Riff ainsi. Il l'avait promis… ce soir…

_« je te tuerai… »_

Une voix attendrie et triste avait murmuré ces mots. Une voix qu'il ne reconnut que plus tard être la sienne. Pouvait-il vraiment se trouver là, dans ce lieu sordide, un revolver au poing, face à la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais désiré aimer ?

Riff eut à nouveau un sourire, mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta juste de fixer le comte de ses yeux azurs, si purs qu'ils semblaient éclairer son visage. Un ange… Voilà à quoi il ressemblait. Ce fut la première fois que Cain prit conscience de cela. La perfection de ses traits, ses cheveux aux reflets pâles, la lumière de ses yeux Il ne comprenait pas… Il ne comprenait plus, pourquoi son oiseau s'était envolé… Soudain, une rage sans limite s'empara de lui. Sa main trembla, alors qu'il relever son revolver, le pointant en direction de ce regard qui l'avait charmé depuis tant d'années. Il n'avait plus qu'un désir, le voir s'éteindre. Si Riff n'était plus à lui, il ne devait plus être à personne. Même si cela devait lui coûter la vie, même s'il se condamner à ne jamais plus devoir aimer, il ne voulait pas laisser son père posséder cet horizon bleu à l'étendue sans limite. Il ne voulait pas imaginer que ces saphirs s'offriraient à un autre, lui livrant l'accès à ce monde secret qui n'appartenait à lui. Le lagon de ces yeux ne saurait se donner à personne, si ce n'était lui. Rien que pour cela, il trouverait la force de la tuer… a défaut de pouvoir trouver celle de la haïr…

_« je sais, my lord… »_

Le ton était moqueur et ironique. Cette voix tant aimée était devenue plus douloureuse qu'une balle de revolver, et semblait le transpercer. Une violente douleur étreignait son cœur, une souffrance si puissante, que le lord eut bien des difficultés à ne pas la laisser transparaître. Mais il parvint à rester de marbre, si ce n'était cet étrange reflet brillant, dans ces yeux, changeant ses prunelles de miel en miroir d'ambre. Un nouveau silence s'installa, pas un mot ne fut alors échangé. L'arme de Caïn était toujours pointée vers Riff, mais sa main avait cessé de trembler. Il le tuerait, oui, il le tuerait… Il ôterait de son visage ce sourire, il fermerait ces yeux, il éteindrait cette voix… il ferait mourir ce corps qu'il avait tant aimé, et condamnerait son âme à s'éteindre avec lui sans trouver le repos. Son doigt se posa sur la gâchette. Riff n'avait toujours pas bougé. Plus que tout autre chose, cette indifférence blessé Caïn. Il voulait qu'il le haïsse ! il voulait le voir pointé lui aussi une arme vers son visage ! il ne voulait pas l'abattre ainsi… il ne le pouvait pas. Ce sourire… ces yeux si indifférents à toutes choses… Ce n'était pas Riff… Pourtant, cette mélancolie qui semblait l'entourait retenait la main de Caïn.

_« Riff… »_

La voix du comte s'était faite suppliante malgré lui. Une fois de plus, les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, cherchant à rappeler l'être aimé, à le ramener vers un passé qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. C'était plus qu'un prénom, c'était une prière, un désir de tout arrêter, une envie de rentrer au manoir, ensemble, de s'installer avec un livre, sur le canapé, en écoutant mary brailler sur son piano alors que Riff aurait préparé un bon thé dont la fumée aurait inévitablement finit par attirer cette imbécile d'Oscar et cette vermine de cléhadol. Il voulait rentrer à la maison. Ce n'était pas si loin. Il n'y en avait que pour quelques minutes… encore moins qu'il n'en avait fallut pour faire basculer leurs destins. Un étrange sourire vint d'ailleurs se dessiner sur les lèvres de Riff.

_« je vous avez prévenu, my lord, désormais c'est impossible… pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous mêliez de tout… ? »_

Une nouvelle colère monta dans l'âme de Cain. Comment pouvait-il ainsi choisir son père ? Comment pouvait-il refuser lui aussi de revenir à cette époque dorée ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas au moins désirer sentir les flagrances du thé chaud dans le chaleureux salon du manoir Hargreaves alors que la pluie froide martèlent le carreaux ? Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié jusqu'à la délicate odeur des fleurs de bruyères venant parfumer un dîner champêtre ? Le retour en arrière était peut-être impossible, désormais, mais les regrets étaient demeuraient inéluctables, humain… Or Riffel semblait n'en n'éprouvait aucun.

_« Pourquoi ? »_ demanda d'une voix éteinte un petit comte qui comprenait enfin qu'il n'y avait plus aucune autre échappatoire…

_« Parce que je lui appartiens… »_

Cain releva son regard pour le planter dans les yeux de Riff. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune provocation dans les yeux si fiers de ce jeune noble arrogant. Les prunelles avaient fini par s'éteindre. Oui, Riff lui appartenait. Il le savait. Il avait lu ce maudit dossier, qui racontait, comment son père l'avait reccueillit, comment il l'avait changé en monstre, et était devenu ce que Riff avait alors de plus précieux… il savait désormais comment Alexis avait su manipuler un jeune orphelin, il avait découvert les recherches de son père sur la schizophrénie, sur la folie… Il avait ainsi également découvert, le véritable Riff… Cet être violent, qui avait assassiné sa famille, ce personnages dangereux qui partageait depuis toujours son corps avec le jeune homme réservé et dévoué qu'il avait aimé. Ce qu'il avait devant lui n'était plus Riff. Ce n'était que son assassin. Son regard se fit plus résolu que jamais. Sa main se crispa sur l'arme…

Une détonation…

Mais qui ne provenait pas de son arme. Le comte fut projeté à terre, alors qu'un souffle chaud s'engouffrait dans l'entrepôt Il leva les yeux sur la scène. Les ténèbres de l'entrepôt désaffecté avait laissé place à une lumière aveuglante et chaude qui dévorait tout sur son passage. Des flammes immenses léchaient les murs et courraient le long des poutres, comme des monstres déchaînés et affamés. Devant lui, Riff semblait se débattre. Mais il ne semblait pas lui accorder alors la moindre intention. Il était bien trop occupé à tenter de se dégager d'une lourde poutre qui venait de s'effondrer sur sa jambe. Son regard semblait teinté de peur. Et Caïn du bien avouer que cela le réchauffa plus que les flammes qui l'entouraient. Un sentiment, au moins quelques instants, semblait avoir de nouveau animé ces yeux qu'il aimait tant. Cain ne chercha pas à réfléchir davantage. Il se précipita vers Riff à terre, qui leva aussitôt son regard vers le visage du jeune lord, l'arrêtant net dans son approche. Cain fixa l'arme située à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, avant de reporter son attention sur Riff. Ce dernier respirait difficilement. Ce n'était plus de la peur dans ses yeux, c'était de la terreur, la même angoisse qui brillait dans les yeux d'un fauve traqué… le jeune noble plongea dans cette azur illuminé par les flammes. Il n'eut alors aucun mal à percevoir que leur reflet dansant dans ses yeux ne provenait pas du feu qui dévorait l'entrepôt, mais de l'incendie qui avait déjà faillit l'emporter lorsqu'il n'était à peine plus un enfant.

Mais le temps pressait et, une nouvelle, il ne semblait pas vouloir leur accorder quelques instants de plus. Cain encra ses prunelles dans les eaux troublées du regard de Riff. Mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fut par pour s'y noyer. Non, cette fois, il chercher à offrir à ce dernier un dernier point d'encrage à la réalité. Mais ce fut inutile. Depuis longtemps la folie avait submergé ce qu'il restait de lui. Alors, avec une douceur infinie, il posa une main délicate sur le visage de Riff qui cessa immédiatement tout mouvement. Avec un sourire rassurant, Cain fixa doucement ce pâle reflet de ses souvenirs. Cette main sur sa joue et ce sourire ramenèrent un bref instant Riff à la réalité, assez pour qu'il repousse violemment Cain.

_« idiot ! Partez ! Maintenant ! »_

Hurla t-il l'adresse du compte, alors que les flammes se rependaient, faisant crier les poutres et la structure comme autant d'avertissement. Mais le lord ne semblait pas décider à obéir. Il avança de nouveau une main blanche vers les cheveux blonds. Une gifle vint alors percuter la joue du jeune noble. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Riff ne voulait pas le voir périr ainsi… Pas de cette façon là. Il ne voulait pas imaginer que Caïn puisse connaître la souffrance des flammes, leur morsure douloureuse, alors qu'elles auraient purifié son corps, l'enlaçant dans leur danse funèbre pour ne laisser de lui que ruines et néant. Mais Caïn ne semblait pas se résoudre à abandonner son serviteur. Plus il était repoussé violemment, plus il revenait dans des gestes tendres et doux… Jusqu'à ce que Riff ne finisse par s'apercevoir que les flammes les avaient désormais encerclées, et qu'aucune issue n'était plus possible. Cain s'était condamné, et Riff leva vers lui non plus un regard terrorisé, mais des yeux emplit de désespoir et d'incompréhension. Mais pour toute réponse, il eut un sourire, et juste quelques mots :

_« Mais, je t'avais promis riff, je t'avais dit que je te tuerai… »_

et une nouvelle étreinte, plus douloureuse et plus forte que jamais. C'était comme si le jeune lord cherchait à imprégnait une dernière fois et éternellement son corps de cette odeur si familière qui avait bercée toute son enfance. Une larme vint alors glisser le long de sa nuque. Caïn pleurait. Alors, sans même savoir pourquoi, délicatement, Riff passa une main dans le dos marqué de son jeune maître, afin de le soulager, une dernière fois… mais ce geste fut accompagné d'une nouvelle détonation, plus brève, cette fois.

Un coup donné à la porte du royaume de la dame noire, comme un appel funeste. La main de Riff se crispa dans le dos de Cain, comme pour le retenir, rouvrant des plaies anciennes qui virent tacher les chemises blanches de marques écarlates. Un filet de sang glissa le long d'un visage, une larme vint en souiller un autre…

_« je vous hais… »_

Murmura une voix déjà brisée par le sommeil éternel, mais chargée de tendresse et de plus d'amour qu'elle n'en avait jamais contenue. Un pâle sourire vint ainsi ornée les lèvres de Riff, alors que de ses gestes, plus doux et plus aimant que jamais, il serrait de toutes ses dernières forces le corps de Cain… Une tâche rouge se répandit à l'endroit de son cœur, comme si en cessant de battre il avait retrouver la faculté d'aimer. Oui, il haïssait Cain… pour avoir toujours su se faire aimer de lui, au point de le conduire, ce soir, dans cette entrepôt, où l'assassin avait voulu s'éteindre de sa main. Car il n'y avait plus qu'en mourrant qu'il pourrait permettre à cain de Vivre. Son vœu semblait se réaliser ce soir, mais comme il l'aurait voulu… Il semblait emporter dans sa dernière étreinte la vie de son maître… Il ne voulait pas non plus charger cette âme déjà souillée de sang de regret… Il ne pouvait pas lui dire je t'aime… Pourtant, si Riff avait un jour appartenu à quelqu'un, c'aurait été lui. Mais ces mots étaient trop durs à dire. Il devait mentir, jusqu'au bout. Il devait savoir se faire haïr de cain, il devait le protéger des remords… il ne devait pas lui montrer que tout aurait pu être autrement. Mais malgré lui, si ses mots jouaient leur rôle, ses mains serrées et ses yeux ne trompaient personne. Cain esquissa alors un léger sourire…

_« je sais… »_

répondit-il simplement, se laissant bercer dans cette étreinte, s'enivrant une dernière fois de ce parfum. Il n'en sentait presque plus la brûlure des flammes, qui s'approchaient, guettant le moment où elles les dévoreraient.

_« je te hais aussi… »_

dit-il avec un sourire plus doux que jamais. L'étreinte de Riff se relâcha alors. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement, donnant à son visage l'air d'un enfant endormi. Peu à peu, il partait loin d'ici. Son corps retomba sur le sol poussiéreux de l'entrepôt. Et alors que ses yeux se fermaient, deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes, si délicatement, qu'elles semblèrent n'être qu'un frôlement. A peine plus qu'un papillon venant cueillir son dernier souffle, qui quitta son corps dans cette ultime baiser. En effet, quand cain se sépara de cette étreinte, riff était déjà endormi…

alors, dans un dernier sanglot retenu, le lord saisit le corps de son serviteur. il ne lâchait pas son étreinte. De tout son corps, il le protégeait. Les flammes ne le toucheraient pas, personne d'autre ne le lui prendrait. Il le protégerait, à présent. Et alors, comme le fouet de son père l'avait fait des années auparavant, les flammes purificatrices ne tardèrent pas à lécher son dos.

Pourtant, même à ce moment là…. Aucun cri, ne franchit ses lèvres, comme si, déjà, cain n'existait plus.

Et tout ne fut que silence, un silence tout juste brisé par le crépitement des flammes, et par le murmure et les larmes d'une petite fille déguisée en garçon, à l'autre bout de Londres, qui tirait des cartes de tarots :

_« grand frère… idiot… »_

_j'aimerais tant sentir tes doigts_

_caresser mon bois miteux_

_je voudrais tant pleurer pour toi_

_mais je suis sans doute trop vieux._

_Et tandis que ta voix chante_

_sur les notes d'un grand piano_

_je me meurs en silence_

_dans mon dernier lamento

* * *

_

_« I…da… »_

_Les brumes de l'inconscience se dissipent peu à peu, et je me précipite en courant aussi vite que je le peu vers les flammes. Une tâche blanche et rouge git à quelques pas du batiment en feu.Ma lune, ma vie, non… ce n'est pas possible. J'entends encore le hurlement de cette détonation qui déchire mes oreilles et brouille un instant mes sens. Cela fait tant de bruit que ça, le fil d'une vie qui se brise ? Ma lune, ma vie… dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? dis moi que ce n'est pas ton corps étendu là, baignant dans son propre sang, au milieu des débris et des cendres du foyer qui retombe sur lui comme un linceul de poussière. Telle une poupée brisée, immobile, je reconnais peu à peu les formes délicates de ce corps aimé, que j'ai parcouru des milliers de fois du bout des yeux, sans jamais oser ne serait-ce que les effleurer de mon souffle. Ce n'était pas ainsi que tout cela devait finir. Tu n'aurais jamais du être là. Tu n'avais pas le droit de gâcher ainsi le spectacle, de changer ton rôle dans l'histoire. Ma seule amie, mon unique lumière, mon ultime espoir… ta mort m'ôtera plus la vie qu'elle ne le fera à ton corps. J'en ai déjà mal. Reviens, je t'en prie, relève toi, et souris moi…_

_Oui, souris moi…_

_Je me tiens désormais à seulement quelques pas de toi. Si près, qu'il me semble entendre le chant de ces gouttes de sang qui quitte ton corps pour s'en aller nourrir cette terre stérile qui t'a vu naître. Pourtant, c'est étrange, mais je ne peux plus avancer. Je refuse de m'approcher d'un pas de plus, de cette masse de tissu blanc souillée de vermeille. Moi, l'oiseau de malheur, le compagnon de la sombre dame, je ne peux me résoudre à la voir emporter dans son sillage ce qui reste de toi. Ma gitane, ma danseuse, tu ne peux me laisser ainsi. En quoi vais-je croire ? En qui vais-je espérer ?_

_Mais voilà que tu essais de bouger, de te relever à l'aide de tes mains, avant de t'écrouler, à nouveau, marionnette brisée que la mort à emporter dans un souffle. Peu à peu, je te vois quitter mon présent, pour devenir mon passé. je me résous enfin à avancer, ma vue se troublant, me donnant l'impression de te voir à travers un océan infini de désespoir, de tristesse, et de fragiles espérances… des espérances que je sais déjà vaines, mais qui refusent de me quitter, s'accrochant à mon âme, la blessant de leur griffes cruelles, alors qu'elles sont peu à peu attirer vers le néant… peu à peu détruites, tout simplement._

_Avec une lenteur trahissant l'anéantissement de mon être, je m'agenouille enfin à tes côté, et, après un instant d'hésitation, je soulève ta tête aux cheveux d'or où s'accrocher des reflet de lune, recherchant au sein de ce masque écarlate de sang l'éclat sombre de tes deux saphirs éteints, de ton regard céleste… ce même éclat, que Caïn avait rechercher dans le regard de Riff… Tu toussotes instant. Tu vis, ma lune ! tu respire encore, ton cœur bat… et tu souffre, même si tu ne le montres pas, froide dame blanche qui semble ne même pas m'accorder dans la mort l'accès aux portes de son âme. Je m'excuse alors, mais je ne peux empêcher mon visage de venir se cacher au creu de ton cou, tandis que je te serre désespérément, désirant peut-être ainsi que mon étreinte puisse rivaliser avec celle de la mort, et l'empêchait de d'emmener loin de moi. Je ferme alors les yeux, mais je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de s'échapper, et j'abandonne déjà tout combat contre les sanglots douloureux qui naissent dans ma voix, secouant ma poitrine, comme si mon cœur désirer en sortir._

_Pourquoi Ida, pourquoi ?_

_Cette nuit était la mienne, u n'avais pas le droit de me voler ainsi ma mort. Ce n'et pas que ce que le destin avait écrit, non, ta mort n'était pas dans le scénario… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu n'en fasse qu'à ta tête ! Tu n'as pas l droit de tout changer à ta guise ! Moon, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais réussi à obéir et à te résigner, comme tout les hommes ? pourquoi t'es tu refuser à n'être rien d'autre qu'un pantin mécanique que l'on remonte sans cesse jusqu'à ce que, lassé, la fatalité cesse de jouer avec nous et nous délaisse à la mort, pour s'intéresser à un nouveau jouet. Ce n'était pas ton heure… c'était la mienne._

_Alors, pourquoi ?_

_Je sens un instant ta main rougit par ton propre sens effleurer ma joue avec une douceur et une tendresse douloureuse. Ida, tu es revenue. Je reconnais dans ce simple geste toute la grace et la délicatesse de cette enfant qui pleurait, un soir, devant ma fenêtre. Toi, petit fille vêtu de rouge, de ce même vermeille qui imprégnait) présent la soie de tes vêtements, comme cherchant à me rappeler encore cette flamme qui dansait et dansait devant mes yeux, illuminant de ses mouvements calculées et merveilleux mes jours, comme la lune guide le voyageur la nuit. Petite fille aux yeux si purs, toi qui avait accepté de parler à un monstre, belle enfant à la peau brune et aux cheveux blonds comme le soleil, je ne t'ai retrouvé que pour mieux te perdre. Je resserre encore mon étreinte… si seulement le temps pouvait arrêter sa course ! si seulement le clapotis régulier de ton sang s'écoulant dans cette mare écarlate pouvait cesser de me rappeler le chant moqueur de cette grande horloge du temps fatidique, qui frappe chaque seconde et la tue, égrainant nos vie avec un plaisir non feint. Si seulement, oui, si seulement…_

_J'ouvre enfin mes yeux, osant affronter la Dame noire qui n'attends que ton dernier soufflet pour t'emmener avec elle. Je sens sa présence et le froit de son étreinte venir enserrer ton corps. J'attrape fiévreusement cette main ensanglantée qui semble retomber à bout de force, la conduisant jusqu'à ma joue. Je ne puis me résoudre à la laisser partir. Tu me souris alors. Ce concerto est un peu une partition muette, que ta voix ose enfin brisée :_

_« ta musique… j'ai toujours été sure de la connaître… tu n'as jamais joué aussi bien que ce soir là…. »_

_je ne peux alors lui répondre autrement que par un regard désespéré et noyé de pleurs. Ma lune sourit, mais moi, j'ai perdu je crois ce soir le goût du rire et de la comédie. J'ai même l'impression que, désormais, je ne cesserais jamais vraiment de pleurer… to corps en souffrance, ton regard semblant appeler la mort, et cette main contre ma joue que je garde comme le bien le plus précieux, cette main qui pourtant me parait déjà si froide… je ne peux pas, c'est plus que je n'en peux supporter… si seulement on pouvait mourir d'amour ! ah ! qu'il me plairait alors de m'éteindre pour toi ! de t'insuffler à nouveau la vie dans mon dernier soufflle, comme les princes des comte réveillent les jeunes filles endormis d'un simple baiser ! mais le monde onirique dans lequel je vis ne semble pas vouloir exaucer mes souhaits. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je prends conscience de la réalité. Ma lune dansante, ma princesse, ma reine… ne t'en va pas, s'il te plait… s'il te plait… ne pars pas._

_Tu me souris à nouveau et mon cœur se serre une nouvelle fois. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait autant souffrir en si peu de temps… c'est impossible que je ne meurs pas d'amour ce soir ! je vais forcément en mourir… tant d'année à vivre dans ton ombre, à te suivre jusqu'à en oubliais qui j'étais… à être la silhouette qui t'observait, cachée dans les plis d'un rideaux pourpre… à être cette présence que tu sentais… à être ce pantin inanimé sur une chaise, qui fait semblant de dormir, de ne pas exister, et qui s'anime la nuit lorsque, dans ton sommeil, tu as oublié jusqu'à son existence, belle enfant endormie… tant d'année pour ne connaître au final rien d'autre qu'une souffrance sourdre qui ne se taira jamais… car désormais, chaque battement de mon cœur sera un cri de mon âme t'appelant déséspérément… un coup de poignard dans ma vie, me rapprochant chaque seconde un peu plus de toi…_

_Je me plonge alors à nouveau dans l'océan d'azur de tes yeux… peut-être, déjà, pour la dernière fois. Tu n'aurais pas du mourir ! Ta voix s'élève alors, brisée par la mort bien trop pressée de s'emparer de toi, et répond à ma révolte muette :_

_« rien n'est jamais écrit, Owl… personne n'est prisonnier de son destin, pas même les oiseaux de mauvaises augures. »_

_Je secoue la tête vivement. C'est faut, tout cela est faux… Je ne peux m'y résoudre. Tu souris alors encore, mais plus faiblement que jamais :_

_« même dans mes meilleurs drames, il arrive que les comédiens improvisent leur role… »_

_Je relève mes yeux rouges… je sens ta respiration disparaître peu à peu._

_« dire… que je ne connais même pas ton nom…. »_

_Je n'ai pas alors le courage de répondre. Je ne me souviens mme plus de mon nom. Je ne me parvient à me rappeler que celui qu'elle m'avait donné… Ses yeux se ferment doucement. Son visage meurtri devient serein… C'est trop tard. C'est fini. Le rideau va bientôt tomber… Alors, comme dans une dernière supplique, je ne peux empêcher ma voix de s'élever, et de prononcer ces mots qui jusqu alors m'étaient étrangers :_

_« je t'aime… »_

_un dernier souffle, un dernier regard, et ton dernier sourire, alors qu'en guise de réponse, tu me murmures ces derniers mots :_

_« je sais… »_

_Puis, comme si tu t'endormais, ta tête chavire contre ma poitrine, venant se reposer sur mon cœur. Je sens alors tout le poids de ta mort, qui pèse bien trop lourd sur ma poitrine. J'étouffe… ma pauvre gitane, je t'en supplie, reviens…._

_Je t'étreins sans fin, appelant ton nom que tu n'entendras jamais plus… Un nuage masque la lune, et je te serre contre moi, si fort… je ferme alors mes yeux, et secoue la tête. Je ne veux plus savoir… Je ne veux pas voir ce que mes visions me montre : je ne veux pas voir cet homme, jouant seul aux échecs dans cette grande salle sombre, balayer négligemment d'une main quelques pièces blanches… et un cavalier noir qui s'en va rouler dans une poussière blanche comme des larmes de lune…_

_moi, j'étais un violon bien triste_

_j'avais un cœur d'accordéon_

_de piano sans un pianiste_

_et je brûle comme du carton..._

* * *

Voilà ! fin du chapitre 5 ! plus que deux chapitres : un chapitre 6 très court, et un épilogue très court aussi ! . Merci à tous pour votre soutien, et désolée encore du retard ! 


End file.
